Silent Vow
by TenaciousDragoness
Summary: EirixShuichi: Working hard to keep the band going and to improve Yuki's condition, Shuichi could care less if it takes a toll on him. This lands him in the hospital and futher blooms Yuki into a kind and caring boyfriend. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Silent Vow

**Silent Vow**

The door to the studio burst open quite loudly to reveal a hyper Shuichi. He had a huge smile on his face that clearly indicated that Yuki was in some way vaguely compassionate to Shuichi. Hiroshi was grateful of Yuki's presence in Shuichi's life although he knew that Yuki could treat his best friend a great deal better than he has. Even an iota of affection could make Shuichi jump off of the walls in a fit of joy and influence his lyrics and vocals along with the harsh and coldness that Yuki abruptly expresses from time to time. He was aware that love could be a complicated emotion and that was why it had inspired Shuichi's role in the band either from Yuki's positive or negative attitude towards him which he had made obvious. This time was no different. However, Hiroshi believed that in this situation the one who made Shuichi and Yuki's relationship difficult was Yuki himself. Hiroshi frowned at this from his seat.

"Good evening, everyone!" Shuichi greeted cheerfully as he entered the room. "Are you ready to rock or what?!"

That was Shuichi for you: vulnerable to emotion and overactive. Such vulnerability was good to the artist so he could write in a deep perspective, one that inspired and touched the audience enough to make them understand and feel a twinge of those emotions expressed by the artist. Ever since Shuichi met Yuki, he became head over heels for him and had inserted lyrics about Yuki into their songs. Hiroshi was glad that Yuki was able to inspire Shuichi that much but only rarely now when Shuichi was down in the dumps and acted drained and he had no problem on leaning on Hiroshi for help and advice. Those were the times that he couldn't help but felt disappointed at Yuki. Shuichi is the most cheerful person Hiroshi ever met, not to mention practically his younger brother. If enough red buttons were pushed on Shuichi by Yuki, Hiroshi had absolutely no objection in punching his lights out.

"Yo, Hiro! Brighten up! We're in our studio ready to rehearse! Our music has no room for gloominess!" Shuichi said, enthusiastically.

Hiroshi looked at his friend's smiling face and brightened up instantly. He was happy now and the present was what mattered.

"You're right." Hiroshi said, strapping on his guitar. "Let's rock."

"I'm glad to see that you're ready to go, Shindou-san." Fugisaki smirked. He for one hated Shuichi's sulking side with a passion. It interfered with their practice sessions and he was not one for wasting time.

"Hurry up, hurry up! I'm more than ready to shine!" Shuichi shouted, already inside the recording booth.

"I like your attitude lately, kid." K grinned. It looks like this was another day that he didn't have to hold a gun to Shuichi's head and that was speaking quite literally.

"That's our talented Shuichi Shindou!" Sakano, the producer, beamed.

Everybody took their positions and the music began. As the music flowed into his ears, Shuichi became one with the melody and smirked, gripping the microphone with great determination.

After the successful recording session, everybody spilt for the rest of the day off. Hiroshi usually walked with Shuichi but this time he had a date with Usami Ayaka. Ever since she ran away from Kyoto, she'd been staying at a hotel near his residence. He'd rather her staying at his place but that would be coming on too strong. Hiroshi knew eventually that that time would arrive soon enough. Having a relationship with Usami made Hiroshi understand more of what had come over Shuichi when he fell for Yuki.

So that left Shuichi to tend to his matters. In his hands he held a shopping list. He was going to make Yuki something delicious. Shuichi knew of Yuki's superior yet rare cooking skills but the man simply didn't know how to take care of himself. Shuichi helped break his habit of drinking and drugging himself and also got more food in his stomach. The pains of past memories seemed to fade the more Shuichi was around him. At first, it only brought them back but now the happiness and courtesy Yuki was returning to him for the past month was enough to launch Shuichi right into the next galaxy. Those two traits shined into Yuki's personality only when Shuichi spent a considerable amount of time with him. The ice captivating Yuki's heart wasn't completely melted though. He stilled smoked that cigarette to ease the pain. That reminded Shuichi to get his lover a non-smoking patch and some gum. What better way to kill an addiction than with another one? It would make his breath smell and taste better too.

A bright smile spread across Shuichi's face as he set off to get Yuki his dinner and patches.

* * *

Eiri Yuki sat at his laptop, typing swiftly and smoothly on his keyboard. He had been turning in his writing a lot earlier lately. That was without a doubt because of Shuichi's care of him. 'He may be a pestering brat most of the time but that Shuichi…he's been so generous and caring lately…a lot more than usual.' Yuki thought, smiling at his work. 'Perhaps he's finally matured. Although…' He frowned. 'He's been working so hard in making me better and with his band. Every time he comes home he always seems so tired even if he won't admit it.' He picked up his cell and punched in Shuichi's cell number. Yuki held it to his ear, hearing the ringing. It rung for what seemed like the 50th time, when the answering machine came on. 'That's weird.' His frown deepened. Yuki pressed the end button. 'There's something wrong.'

Rain was beating down on his window, catching his attention. 'He'll catch a cold in this downpour.' He thought, concerned. Sitting up from his newborn masterpiece, he grabbed his jacket, slipped on his shoes, and headed out.

* * *

Carrying the groceries and a bag containing the non-smoking patches, Shuichi made his way out of the drug store, feeling more than a bit dizzy. This was dull in comparison to his upbeat attitude so he paid no heed to this as he promenaded the block heading back to Yuki's place. If not for his shades and hood, fans would've been all over him by now. The last thing Shuichi wanted was to run away from a riot especially when he was running an errand for Yuki.

Unfortunately for him, it began to rain. His hood as well as the rest of his outfit was soaked in a matter of seconds from the pounding rain. Even when thunder boomed and lightning flashed, Shuichi still wore that smile. His pace became faster. Heat rose throughout his body, making him weak in the legs and his vision blurred. This made Shuichi delusional. In his eyes he saw Yuki standing in front of him with that smile, the one that made his heart melt, and the one that brought tears of joy to his eyes.

"Yuki, I…love you…!" He declared, collapsing through his illusion of Yuki and falling to the soggy ground unconscious.

* * *

Hiroshi came out of the karaoke bar with a cheerful Usami Ayaka latching onto his arm. He loved the contact and basked in the brilliance of being in love with this beautiful woman. She giggled, snuggling her cheek against his arm. All was right with the world. Hiroshi was complete with a lovely girlfriend, a guitar, a cozy apartment, and a top charted band. What more could a guy ask for?

"That was so much fun." Ayaka commented, happily. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah." Hiroshi smiled.

He was about to unravel his umbrella when he heard a crowd of people a block away scream that "Shuichi Shindou! It's him! Oh my God! I hope he'll be all right!" among other worried comments. Hiroshi suddenly felt cold. He held the umbrella over him and Usami gripped her hand and rushed to the scene. An ambulance sounded making its way to Shuichi's current location in the arms of a dear fan. Hiroshi picked his way through the crowd making it to his best friend's side.

"Oh, Hiroshi-san! He's burning up!" The fan panicked.

Hiroshi gritted his teeth as Ayaka gasped at how bad Shuichi looked. His face was so pale. That didn't withhold Shuichi's dreamy smile, Hiroshi noticed. 'I should've noticed this earlier. Shuichi has really been overworking himself too much recently.' Hiroshi realized. With Shuichi's energetic persona, it was impossible to tell that he was working so hard at all. His energy seemed like a bottomless hole, especially with the improvement he's made in his relationship with Yuki. His energy and happiness blocked out his weariness and stress.

Instantly, Hiroshi bent on one knee, his jeans dipping into a puddle. He grasped Shuichi's shoulders and shook them. "Shuichi! Wake up! Shuichi!!" Hiroshi yelled.

* * *

"Yuki…" Shuichi slurred happily in his sleep. "I love you…Yuki…"

Hiroshi and Usami sat by his bedside. Now out of the rain, Shuichi wore a blue hospital scrub, was tucked underneath a comfortable blanket, and had a wet hand towel on his sweating forehead.

As soon as he heard that sacred name slip out of Shuichi's lips, Hiroshi knew what to do.

"Ayaka-chan, do you have Yuki-san's cell number?" Hiroshi inquired.

"Yes." She nodded, handing her cell phone to him.

He didn't get a chance to call the number because Yuki came bursting through the door just then. In both worry and rage, Yuki strode up to his lover's bedside. "That idiot…I heard a bunch of fans fussing about him fainting just a few blocks away from my apartment." He informed them, frowning. Worriedly, he took the towel from Shuichi's forehead and rubbed his cheeks with it. He noted that there were tear stains on his face. With that dreamy smile adorning Shuichi's face, Yuki could tell that he was overdramatically crying over him.

Usami and Hiroshi could tell that he wanted to be alone with Shuichi so they excused themselves from the room and left.

Yuki plopped down on one of the vacated chairs with an agitated sigh, gripping at Shuichi's right hand with both of his.

"Yuki…" Shuichi rasped giving the writer a watery smile. "I'm sorry…the groceries…they're…"

His words died in his throat as Yuki tightly embraced him. "Forget the damn groceries." He growled. "Do you have any idea…" Yuki's voice became shaky here. "…how damn worried I was about you? Stupid brat." Yuki finished, holding his beloved closer, burying his face in Shuichi's sweaty neck.

Being held by Yuki like this was so blissful. Shuichi slowly looped his arms around Yuki's waist, leaning his cheek against Yuki's strong chest. A huge insecurity inside him unraveled as the warmth of Yuki's embrace and words shined through, also raising his body temperature in the process. Hot tears leaked out of his purple eyes.

"Yuki…" Shuichi breathed. "I love you."

He felt a kiss being planted on the crown of his head. A soft, tender peck that made his mind melt. "I love you too, Shuichi." Those words gave the finishing blow. Shuichi's insides felt like lava just flowed over them. His eyes glazed over as the last remaining tears poured down his face.

"I'm so glad…that you're really here…" Shuichi trailed off as he fell into the most peaceful sleep he'd ever had.

Yuki smiled as he heard the steady breathing of his lover. 'Now I'll take care of you, Shuichi. You never gave up on me and protected me as I did you. This time though, I'll do it with more compassion because you're worth so much to me.' He silently vowed, kissing Shuichi's lips, and laying the singer down on the bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: So heres my first YukixShuichi fic! I love them so much! They're so cute together! I hope you liked it! I will be putting more stories up on them in the future. Please R&R and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of his visit, Yuki had watched his lover's slumber. Every few minutes, he dabbed Shuichi's sweat-beaded forehead and ran a couple of fingers over Shuichi's pale complexion. Not once had his left hand let go of Shuichi's right, even when a nurse by the name of Gisela came in to check up on his lover. He hadn't spared her a glance, his eyes glued to Shuichi. Her assuring, sweet-enticed words that Shuichi was going to be alright, offered as relief. His high fever would go down eventually and knowing that it wasn't worse than that was a reassurance in itself.

The only thing irking him was why Shuichi had put in harder dedication into his work and their relationship when Yuki had returned from New York. Naturally, Shuichi was a hard worker but compared to his contribute in the past, this was overkill. Perhaps it was Yuki's disappearance that had brought about this change. It was the only plausible reason that came to mind.

"Hard to believe he had us all fooled, huh?" Hiroshi asked upon Yuki's exit out of Shuichi's room. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Yeah…" Yuki quietly replied.

Suddenly Hiroshi shook his head, a smirk spreading across his face. The reason for his best friend's impervious display had become crystal clear to him while he was waiting for Yuki to leave the room. Apparently, he felt too disgusted with the man to even enter the room. '_How typical of you, Shuichi._' He thought. "I may have an idea of why he did this." Hiroshi grinned from ear to ear. Blazing golden eyes whirled in his direction, demanding an explanation. That smug look Hiroshi was giving him was tinted with spite and was met head on. "You know, I think it's better if you ask him yourself. I wouldn't want to get in between you two." With that, Hiroshi walked past him. His stride left anger in its tracks.

This show of protective friendship reminded him of the last time Hiroshi had advised him for Shuichi's sake. At this reoccurrence, this hit of déjà vu, Yuki smirked. '_Looks like I'm in trouble with your friend again, Shuichi.'_ He thought and with one last glance into his lover's room, Yuki made his way out of the hospital.

* * *

Moaning at the soreness his consciousness had presented him, Shuichi awoke. He blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision and then looked about the room. Staring at the chair beside his bed, he recalled his lover's words from the night before.

'_I love you too, Shuichi.' _

Shuichi felt his heart beat in his ears and literally beat at his chest; whether it was a dream or not…he didn't know. His mind was cloudy and he could barely think straight. It was this hospital room. It had such a stuffy atmosphere. Maybe come fresh air would help with that. He looked out the slightly opened window to the left of his bedside, feeling a cool breeze reach him. The sun flooded in, reflecting its rays nicely off the ocean water, giving it sparkly effulgence. It deemed to be the perfect spring day to sit on the beach.

Deterring him from his thoughts, Gisela stepped into the room. Her unique emerald hair fell forward as she politely bowed, introducing herself. Shuichi responded in kind.

"So how are you feeling today, Shuichi-kun?" She asked, nicely.

"I feel a bit lousy but man I don't think I slept that good in weeks!" He happily replied, stretching.

"It's good to hear that." She smiled, riding up her sleeve enough to check the time. "You've been asleep for 14 hours. You passed out at 7 last night and now it's 9 AM. I thought it was so sweet the way Yuki-san stayed by your side until visiting hours were over."

To know his lover did that made his heart flip in his chest. He wondered how Yuki saw him while he was on cloud nine. Whenever Yuki slept, he never failed in looking like a fallen angel. By any chance, Shuichi aspired to know exactly how Yuki saw him. Questioning him about that though when Yuki still needs time to recover from the reawakened memories of the incident that took place during his teenage years, was out of the question. He didn't want to soil their relationship like that. '_Not again…_' Shuichi thought. So he gave Yuki the space he needed and only initiated in sexual activities if Yuki wanted to, which only occurred two times this month. '_He needs time… I know that, I'm used to it…I can't be hurt by it but I am…That dream…I really hope it's real…_'

By this time, Gisela had just finished taking Shuichi's temperature. She read his expression while taking the thermometer out of his mouth with a knowing look. "Look at that." She cheerfully said, attaining his attention. "104 to 102. That's quite an improvement. Knowing your temperature's gone down, you could leave any time you wish." That sure got a smile out of him.

"Do you think I could check out the beach before I go?"

"Of course. Only if I accompany you and you have to wear a jacket; it may be spring but it's chilly out, especially near the water. And you need to ride in a wheelchair so as not to overexert yourself. I think you did enough of that by yourself."

Shuichi agreed to these terms and Gisela quickly secured the necessary items for their walk to the beach. Once they were outside, she pushed him through an aisle of beautiful flowers and onto the boardwalk. They abandoned the wheelchair at the end of slope leading to the sand and Gisela assisted Shuichi in walking closer to the ocean. The first thing that met them was the wind, blowing gently at their hair and clothes, caressing their faces. Shuichi shut his eyes, concentrating on all the nature about him. His mind wrapped around that dream. Not long after, Yuki's voice rung vividly in his mind. '_I love you too, Shuichi_.' The essence of that confession was too real to have been conjured up by his imagination and it brought him a sense of tranquility that made the outdoors seem livelier. A warm smile broke out on his face as he gazed toward the rising sun, a sob escaping his lips.

"Shuichi-kun, what's wrong? Are you in any pain?" Gisela urgently asked.

"It wasn't a dream, after all…" Shuichi murmured.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, Gisela-san. I'm more than ok, much more…"

* * *

About to dial the number of the very man that finally returned his affection in words, Shuichi was ready to jump for joy. As he first got a hold of the phone, his hand headed to the numbers froze in midair, the dial tone buzzing in his ear. A series of thoughts hit him, '_What do I say? What do I do?_' He became self-conscious, knowing Yuki didn't like it when he got carried away. Then he remembered that Yuki had a deadline he had to adhere to. An image of him typing at his desk in his spectacles flashed in Shuichi's mind. He smiled and dialed Hiroshi's number instead.

"Hello?"

"'Morning, Hiro, it's me."

"Oh, good morning to you too, man. How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good. Do you think you could come pick me up?"

"Of course. What about Yuki-san, though? He could just as easily come pick you up, you know."

"He's probably caught up with his deadline or sleeping the last one off. I'm sorry if this is a bother."

"Not at all, Shuichi. I'll see you in a few."

"Thank you so much, Hiro."

* * *

Amethyst eyes bore into him, wavering with such intense emotion. Yuki sat in the hospital chair confused, panicked as to why no words came out of those lips. "Shuichi," he called, hoping for some kind of reaction. Seeing tears spill down Shuichi's face wasn't the reaction Yuki neither expected nor wanted.

A croak escaped his mouth before he began to shakily sing:

_WITH YOU_

_Sugu soba ni ita koro no (You who were always right by my side)_

_Kimi ga inai (Are now gone)_

"Have you gone blind? I'm right here in front of you, stupid!" Yuki yelled, jolting up. He reached lightning fast for his lover's upper arms to set him straight. But at that moment the surroundings faded and his hands slipped right through Shuichi. This paranormal lack of physical contact gripped agonizingly at Yuki's heart. "What the…?! Shuichi!" In frustration, he tried to touch him again but it came to no avail. Even though he was before Yuki, he seemed to be millions of miles away; way out of Yuki's reach.

_Kitto sono mirai (For sure)_

_Boku ha mo inai (In your future)_

_Sore dake no koto ni (There is no place for me)_

This song…the fact Shuichi sung with such fervent lament because of him infuriated him and tore at his heart all at once. "Damn it, Shuichi! You're the only reason why I have a future, you are my future! Do you hear me?" Yuki growled.

Suddenly the bed disappeared and Shuichi fell into an endless pit of darkness. Yuki gasped, his heart leaping along with his feet which jumped into the eternal black pit with no hesitation. Frantically looking back and forth, he couldn't spot his lover, but his singing didn't cease.

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru… (If it comes to goodbye for us…)_

"It won't ever again!! I love you too damn much to do that again!" Yuki raged.

With that, he shot up in bed. Cold sweat embedded his forehead. Yuki wiped it off, pulling himself together. That dream was scary real, not to mention he practically had an ulcer throughout the whole duration of it. Rubbing his head with a loud groan, he suspected the dream to be a premonition of some sort. Apart of a Buddhist family, Yuki believed in such a possibility, though he hadn't experienced one before.

"Shuichi…" He whispered.

In no time, he got ready and left the house.

* * *

When Hiroshi got that call form Shuichi to come pick him up, his mind wandered to a similar situation; the incident with Aizawa. Shuichi had kept that from Yuki and leaned on Hiroshi in desperate need for comfort. Just like when Yuki had suddenly vanished. They all had just about the same cause and effect; Yuki's persistence in guarding himself and Shuichi's suffering because of it. The man made Hiroshi sick. '_How long are you going to disregard Shuichi's feelings in favor of your own?_' He bitterly thought.

Yuki was the reason why Shuichi had clammed up his emotions in a shell, hurting all by himself during his little trip to New York. Even with those smiles, those confident grins bearing grand accomplishments that Shuichi casted during Yuki's absence, Hiroshi was not dissuaded by them. He became that much more protective of his best friend, being sure to meditate fun and work into their hectic schedule and keep the mention of Yuki out of Shuichi's hearing range as best as he could. Hiroshi even offered him to live at his place, thinking it was best, but it was turned down. Shuichi just couldn't get over his loss; he became number by it. This in turn reminded him of the first and last time Shuichi had cried while Yuki was gone.

Hiroshi came rushing into the condo complex, his gut telling him Shuichi came here earlier that morning. The night before Shuichi had slept over and the shock of his disappearing without leaving a note had snapped Hiroshi wide awake. He ran up the stairs, not affording to wait for an elevator. His knock on the door was enough to have opened it and he yelled into the apartment, "Shuichi!" A sobbing gasp came from the living room and Hiroshi skidded to his best friend's side, his depressed face making Hiroshi's heart drop. Tightly he embraced his dear friend, concealing Shuichi's eyes from the memory-enticed surroundings; he ran a hand through pink stands of hair. "I'm here, Shuichi, I'm here." He strongly assured. The crying increased in volume and Hiroshi felt Shuichi's hands dig desperately into the fabric of his shirt.

"Oh, Hiro!" He cried. "W-what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," was all he could say even though he felt a powerful urge to say, '_Yuki-san was the one who did wrong, not you._'

Ever since, Hiroshi noticed Shuichi's effort in not breaking down. Shuichi questioned him on how things were going between him and Ayaka, seeking to comfort to distract himself from his loss. '_To cover the pain… I was helpless in making him feel better. Now I am more than able. I think a chat with Yuki-san will suffice. I refuse to let anything like that happen again._' He thought upon entering the hospital.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's your update, everyone! I love Hiroshi's protective nature of his BF Shuichi! It's so cute! So this chapter offers some flashbacks and foreshadowing. I will be sure to update ASAP! Oh and the song I used during Yuki's dream is from Inuyasha; it's called Sotsugyou - Sayonara ha Ashita no Tame ni (Graduation - Farewell is for Tomorrow's Sake) by Tackey and Tsubasa. I thought it's melancholic lyrics would be perfect for...well you'll find out. Hope you enjoyed! And please leave a review! They're most appreciated and fuel me with a passion to write.


	3. Chapter 3

To rush to the hospital and find out Shuichi had already been released by Hiroshi made Yuki peeved and anxious. Even with the obvious grudge Hiroshi had against him, he would never feed Shuichi anything bearing harsh words towards their relationship. As Shuichi's bulwark, he would personally consult Yuki about any issue at hand just as he had before. As far as he knew, Hiroshi was one to keep his word. He had said he wouldn't come in between them. Despite this relief, Yuki couldn't keep his nerves in tack. From their previous confrontation, he knew that Hiroshi would provide an unpleasant atmosphere and the idea of that didn't appeal to him in the least.

Seeking to remedy his anxiety, the radio came to mind. Smoking was tempting but Yuki resisted. Shuichi had worked so hard in keeping him from turning to a cigarette for calm. So for Shuichi's sake, he turned on the radio to a station that he knew Shuichi's songs were broadcasted on.

"This event truly struck the hearts of Shindou-san's fans with a deep melancholy." The hostess spoke.

At the mention, Yuki inventively listened. Following her voice was Shuichi's singing voice accompanied with music. Yuki's eyes widened. This was the same song Shuichi sang in his dream. The only difference was hearing his lover's beautiful voice break out into plaintive sobs in the state of consciousness struck his heart harder. Unable to maintain control of the car due to the deep projection of melancholy, Yuki pulled over. He rested his elbows on the steering wheel, his hands covering his eyes. Several tears escaped his lids. Yuki loathed hearing Shuichi sound so heartbroken and having the premonition was enough evidence to confirm that it was his fault. This made his heart ache. As much as it did, Yuki did not even think of shutting off the radio. He refused the option of escaping such strong emotion. It would be like running away from Shuichi again, completely ignorant to his feelings. He only thought of the terrifying feeling of being betrayed again.

No matter how many times Yuki had pushed him away, no matter how many times Yuki had broke his heart, Shuichi had always found a way to make it back to his side, even at the huge probability of being hurt in the process.

'_I was such an idiot; a damn coward…Shuichi…' _

At the song's conclusion, Yuki was back on the road in full force. Determination welled up inside and kicked his anxiety to the curb. His need, his want to see Shuichi far outweighed any trivial matter like worry of Hiroshi's attitude.

* * *

All wrapped up in a flannel, Shuichi lied on Hiroshi's bed clothed in a pair of his best friend's sweatpants and a baggy shirt. A warm mug graced his palms; tea being its contents. Shuichi looked down into it as if peering into himself, seeking words. "Hey, Hiro?" He asked.

"What?" Hiroshi gently prodded.

"Do you ever feel…unsure?" Shuichi questioned, looking up. "Like you have no idea how to react?"

"Sometimes," Hiroshi responded. Ayaka flashed in his mind's eye. The beginning of their relationship was conditional so there were a bunch of thoughts rushing through his head at the time. His resentment and jealousy of Yuki for obliviously capturing her heart, happiness, faith, confidence, hurt at having it start the way it had. Thinking about it now, he and Ayaka have surely come a long way. Somewhere along the road, Ayaka grew fonder of him, the past awkwardness around him vanishing, and eventually she had declared her love for him. But this wasn't about him. Hiroshi knew that if he got into it more in depth, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Besides that, Shuichi would tease and question him further away from the main topic. "Where is this coming from? Did something happen?"

"Yesterday in the hospital…Eiri told me that he loves me." Shuichi smiled, warmly. "I can't even begin to describe how happy that made me."

Hiroshi blinked. "I understand that. What I don't understand is what the problem is. He said so himself that he loves you so that in itself says that he accepts you for who you are."

Apprehension flashed in Shuichi's eyes. "I just…don't want to wreck it…I don't want to ruin our relationship like I did before…" To him, Shuichi thought that he was being selfish; asking Eiri about his past without even considering how Eiri felt about the subject, Shuichi had bought him, the man he loves with all of his being, suffering that he himself couldn't even imagine. It was because of him that Eiri felt pressured into enduring the strain of having him around. It was because of him that Eiri coughed up blood and went to the hospital. It scared him that he had told Eiri that he didn't care if he coughed up blood or got an ulcer as long as he didn't leave. His hand fisted into the comforter, shaking. It was his fault Eiri had disappeared going to New York, being tortured by the memories of his mentor's betrayal all by himself.

Hiroshi seized Shuichi's hand, massaging the tense knuckles. "What makes you think you wrecked it?" He asked, softly. "You did the best you could in keeping it alive."

"B-but…"

"Don't worry about it. You can talk to him whenever you're ready. For now, just relax. Remember what Gisela-san told you; no stress. You've already stressed yourself out enough as it is."

"Ok…" Shuichi said, setting the mug on the on the bureau. He hugged his best friend. He really appreciated Hiroshi's support of him during rough times. Without him, Shuichi knew things would be more difficult to deal with. "Thank you, Hiro." For a brief moment, Hiroshi returned his embrace.

"You're more than welcome, man." Hiroshi replied before pulling away. "Now get some rest. The remote is right here," he indicated the small table beside the bed, "if you want to watch TV."

"You're the best, Hiro." Shuichi smiled. He got more comfortable and watched TV until sleep nagged him again. With a yawn, he shut off the television and set the remote on the bureau. He laid back into the pillows and fell asleep. Noticing this, Hiroshi made sure his friend was snug. Following that the phone rang and he rushed to answer it in consideration of Shuichi. "Hello," He greeted in a hushed tone, walking onto the balcony.

"Good morning, Hiroshi," came Ayaka's sweet voice.

An instant smile spread across his face. "Oh, good morning to you too, Ayaka-chan. What's up?"

"How's Shindou-san doing?"

"He's fairing pretty well. He's sleeping right now."

"That's good. I'm glad. So I was wondering…if this will postpone our date today."

That slapped him right in the face. "Darn! It was today. I'm sorry." Hiroshi apologized sincerely. Forgetting a date with his precious girlfriend made him feel like such a moron.

"Don't be. It's ok." Ayaka assured, truly. "You're a very kind person, helping Shindou-san. I know he's a close friend to you. Your caring nature is one of your most admirable traits. I love that about you."

That filled Hiroshi with warmth that made him speechless. "Ayaka-chan…" He murmured.

At this, Ayaka giggled.

"Your laugh…that's what I love about you."

"Is that all?" Ayaka teased.

"Of course not. You're smart, sweet, and as beautiful as a flower, even more so at that. Hey, I'll tell you what. If by any chance I become free today, I'll call and let you know."

"OK. Sounds like a plan."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be seeing you."

"Of course. Bye."

Hiroshi pressed the end button and stared happily at his cell. He could barely contain himself as he jumped up in a fit of joy. "My Ayaka-chan is so understanding!"

The doorbell sounded and Hiroshi snapped out of his giddy phase to dash to the door. "Yuki-san," He acknowledged, a bit off guard. Eiri looked out of breath like he had run all the way here.

"I'm here to take Shuichi home."

"Can I have a chat with you first?"

Eiri just shrugged.

Hiroshi shut the door, joining the older male in the hall. "Let's discuss this on the roof. It's personal."

The elevator ride to the roof was silent from the tension between them. Once atop the building, they were met on by a nice view of the neighborhood. Cherry blossom petals flowed about in the gentle breeze and the trees harboring the remaining ones shined a lovely pink due to the sun's rays. Even this didn't calm them down. _'Forgive me, Shuichi,'_ Eiri thought as he pulled out a cigarette. Hiroshi did the same, but didn't have a lighter handy, leaving Eiri to offer his.

"Need a lighter?" He asked, holding it out for Hiroshi to take.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Hiroshi awkwardly took the object and held it up to the end of his cigarette. Doing so, he saw a picture of Shuichi and Eiri attached to it. Hiroshi analyzed their faces for a moment before lighting and handing it back. _'That picture is from their date…For him to carry it around like this…'_

"So Shuichi is the topic at hand, is that right." Eiri mumbled, knowingly.

"Yes." Even assured by the sign of Eiri's atonement, Hiroshi's anger flared. "Do you even know how he managed to get himself into this condition?"

"Nakano, I can tell you bear a grudge towards me. Don't assume I don't know what's going on. The only way Shuichi managed to outdo his transparency was to step up his energetic appearance a few notches. I did notice how tired he was, getting home at all hours of night. Being the idiot that he is…"

"So what reason do you have for this? You could've talked him out of doing that. He listens to you."

"What about you?" Eiri shot back. "You could've done the same."

He had Hiroshi there. _'I didn't even notice…'_ "Listen," He gravely started, "the last thing Shuichi needs now is stress. So if you plan on losing patience with him, I suggest you leave and come back when you've gotten your head screwed on straight."

"Rest assured, I don't intend on wasting more time doing that." Eiri responded, staring at the picture on his lighter. "I won't ever leave him again either." His words and expression were that of great remorse. He reflected on the date. That happiness he felt on that day was confusing. It didn't make sense for him to forget his sin of killing Yuki, even if the man he adored like an older sibling had so cruelly betrayed him. Murdering was unforgivable. He believed that karma would come along and make him pay. He thought when Shuichi had come into the picture that he would act as this karma. However, he had been totally wrong. Shuichi was his salvation, one that was too good to be true, one that he as a killer thought he didn't deserve. Eiri thought Shuichi would be better off without him tainting his innocent life. Over time, Shuichi's persistence in being with him confirmed that he would only be happy with Eiri. So now, believing in the power of love, Eiri was beginning to get over his past and move on towards the future. _'Guided by my light…'_

Hiroshi looked over the emotion playing out on Eiri's face, considerably. Then he turned around and said, "He'll be beyond happy to see you. That goes without saying. Let's go."

Upon return to the apartment, they were met by the sound of coughing. Inside, they could see Shuichi, his back facing them under the covers, his body shaking with coughs. Quickly, they approached the bed. "Shuichi, look whose here."

Shuichi turned over to face them. At the first sight of Eiri, he shot up, causing a series of coughs to wrack his body. Instinctively, Eiri kneeled down, one hand rubbing his lover's back while the other held Shuichi's hand. "Take it easy. No need to be so jumpy." Eiri softly said.

"O-Ok, Eiri…" Shuichi blushed. With returned love, he found it natural to call his lover by his real name.

"Man, you've got one nasty cough. Let me get that medicine." Hiroshi retreated into the restroom. Before Shuichi started living with Eiri, he resided here with Hiroshi. Whenever he fell ill, Hiroshi became accustomed to putting Shuichi's medication into the bathroom's medicine cabinet. He came out a bottle in hand and gave Shuichi some liquid from a spoon. "So what do you say that Yuki-san takes you home, Shuichi?"

Gazing up at Eiri, Shuichi thought, _'Home…'_ "That sounds perfect." Shuichi smiled up at Eiri, who blushed in turn. Hiroshi basked in the joy resonating from his best friend and he trusted Eiri to keep him that way.

"Now for your sweatshirt," Hiroshi retrieved it and handed it to Shuichi.

"Thanks, Hiro." Shuichi said, fumbling with it a bit. Eiri assisted him in putting it on. Shuichi coughed afterwards, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"Do you feel any better at all?" Eiri asked.

"A little," Shuichi replied, his face flushing when Eiri's fingers brushed about his face. Golden eyes pierced into him, making his heart race. They gazed at him with such care. He could hardly catch his breath. Being here with Eiri proved to be easy and most enjoyable as it normally was. Shuichi couldn't believe he was so anxious about seeing him.

"Looks like you have more color in your face, other than red." He teased. "That's good." His hand went to push back Shuichi's bangs and his forehead leaned against Shuichi's. "Head's still clammy though." Eiri murmured, his hot breath tickling Shuichi's lips. Opening his eyes, he pecked them before pulling away, carefully lifting his lover into his arms. In bliss, Shuichi relaxed against Eiri. Hearing the beats of his heart pound past in his ear made Shuichi at peace. _'Beating with love for me…Can't believe I was so worried about this.'_

"Thank you for picking him up, Nakano. I'll take it from here." Eiri said, facing Hiroshi. His eyes held a shine that convinced Hiroshi that he had already begun thinking anew.

He grinned. _'They really look so tranquil together. I'm so happy for you, Shuichi.' _"I'm counting on you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Hiroshi winked, succeeding in evoking a blush from both of them. He watched them leave with a smile on his face.

'_Finally; now I know they'll be more in tune with each other and that I could leave Shuichi in Yuki-san's capable hands.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, everyone! Well, here it is! It's kinda hard to get so tune with the characters but I've managed that as best as I could. I love making Eiri so considerate and caring! So the Hiro problem is resolved and they had their talk. Thanks to my BFF Danielle for reminding me of the picture on Eiri's lighter! It slipped my mind. It seemed reasonable that Eiri put it on the lighter himself because during the series if Shuichi had, then Eiri would've noticed during the date which he didn't. So here it is! Please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Not having yet attained enough sleep from his previous nap, Shuichi had fallen asleep in Eiri's arms. Feeling Shuichi grow limp, Eiri's hold on him tightened. He placed his sleeping lover meticulously into the backseat of the car, securing him with a seatbelt. Every minute, Eiri peered into the rearview mirror to look at Shuichi. At each stoplight, he glanced back, not getting enough of how entrancing his lover's slumber was.

Arriving home, Eiri put Shuichi in bed, tucking him in nice and snug. He ran a hand through pink strands of hair. Having Shuichi here made reality seem like a dream. Staring at Shuichi's genuinely smiling face, Eiri stroked his cheeks, marveling the feel. To have left this, to have wanted to leave Shuichi behind along with all their previous memories together; the thought made Eiri wince. "Shuichi," he whispered, delivering a tender kiss to those lips, basking in the feel of them; a tad dry yet soft. Slowly pushing his palms down on each side of Shuichi, he leveled himself up enough to trace a finger over moist lips.

"Eiri," Shuichi murmured jovially in his sleep. The pale digit that graced his lips retreated to Eiri's. The kiss still permeated his mouth with an unbelievably wonderful warmth just as hearing his name said from Shuichi filled his heart.

At first, Shuichi kept calling him Yuki, which had been part of the catalyst that had made Eiri recall the incident with his mentor the hard way. Shuichi in general reminded him of how he used to be: carefree, kind, and happy; all the traits that Eiri had lost. In the beginning, he didn't want to remember his mentor's betrayal but now he understood why it was important to know. Ever since then, he hadn't grown strong at all. He depended on bad influences such as drugs, smoking, drinking, and sex to distance himself from emotion and the seemingly cruel world. Then Shuichi had come along, completely out of the blue, and treated him like a regular guy, even after knowing he was a best selling novelist, even after knowing he killed someone. He complimented Eiri on trivial matters like being in the top five best sellers or the abundance of books Shuichi had seen by him in the stores. Usually, Eiri heard such from reporters and fans but when Shuichi said it, the words actually held meaning. Having Shuichi around improved his writing style to fit a more joyful format. So writing had taken on more of an actual meaning as well because it wasn't only ventilating his pain and sins anymore.

It had been hard facing those memories by himself in that run down building in New York. However, when Shuichi had shown up, telling him how he felt on the matter felt relieving. By Shuichi's rant, he was swayed to leave the past where it belonged and move on to the future, where more strength and happiness lied. He intended on walking that path with Shuichi, hand in hand.

Not caring how much time had gone by, Eiri found himself sitting on the edge of the bed for the whole duration of Shuichi's nap. Once he awakened, Eiri's heart skipped a beat and he watched in awe as those unique amethyst eyes fluttered open. "Eiri," Shuichi started, heat rising in his cheeks at how intently his lover gazed at him. "How long have you been there?"

"The whole hour you were asleep," Eiri replied, giving a laugh. "You were smiling the whole time. I found it cute."

Shuichi's fingers fiddled with the comforter. The answer to one of his heart's questions was answered; sooner than expected. This pleasantry caught him off guard. So many words floated about in his mind. He took a moment to respond. "I was dreaming about you." With his face flamed, he looked up at Eiri's surprised expression. "I was lying in a field of flowers, looking up at a blue sky. You appeared and kissed me. I still feel it now."

Not wanting the moment to pass him by, Eiri moved over to Shuichi, holding him to his chest. At the cease of the rumpling of covers, Shuichi asked, "Eiri?"

"My work can wait," Eiri softly said. 'All that matters to me now is sharing this moment with you,' He lovingly thought.

With a relaxed sigh, Shuichi fully leaned on Eiri. A minute or so passed by in tranquil silence before Shuichi asked, "So…how is your novel coming along?"

"Pretty well…More than halfway finished. At this rate, I'll definitely make it for the deadline next week." Eiri smiled.

"That's great!" With an increase of his voice, Eiri heard the strain. Then Shuichi sat up, coughing into his sleeve. Eiri rubbed at his back. "How is Mizuki-sensei doing by the way? It's been a while since I've seen her."

"She's doing better now that I'm actually turning in my work early. It was pretty annoying when she used to nag me about it. This is a nice change and you know…" He trailed off for a second and looked right into the starry eyes he had grown to love so much. "It's all your doing. At first, I did it to sort of block you out. But…eventually I found out that I was wrong, lying to myself really. Deep down, I just wanted to push it out of the way so I could finally spend time with you."

Rendered speechless by this, Shuichi could only express how happy that made him by kissing him. At the contact, he melted, limping against Eiri's body. The arms of the man he loved held him steady while he clung weakly to his shirt, feeling drowsy. Subconsciously, Eiri lowered Shuichi onto the bed. Separating his mouth from Shuichi's, he realized what he was about to do. He ran a benign hand through Shuichi's bangs, his eyes locked on how flushed his lover's face was and his glazed eyes. Even if Shuichi didn't want to, for Eiri, he would. 'How could I have taken advantage of him like I have? That didn't make me any different from Kitazawa…' At this epiphany, Eiri gasped.

Worry gleamed in Shuichi's eyes. "What's wrong, Eiri?" Shuichi asked, his hands coming up to caress his lover's face.

How Shuichi could be so kind and gentle to him after all the pain he inflicted upon Shuichi was beyond him. Eiri didn't think he deserved such an angelic person gracing his life. For having purposely and cruelly bringing harm to Shuichi's heart, he couldn't forgive himself. Eiri lowered his head down to lay on Shuichi's chest, feeling it draw in with Shuichi's breath. He listened to the frantic heartbeat. It was so fragile yet it recovered quickly from many hardships. Shuichi's heart, soul, his very being held such valor and beauty. It far outshined everything and everyone else in Eiri's life. He cuddled into Shuichi's shirt. "I…I've been so careless with you. I senselessly broke your heart. Because of me, you fell into the filthy hands of those damn monsters. I…" Eiri's voice shook with emotion. 'I was one of them…'

Arms embraced him closer to Shuichi's chest. "Do you hear that? My heart is beating way too fast to be broken. I love you too much to be hung up on what happened in the past. Of course it's been rough but everything's that has happened to us…I believe made us stronger…"

Shuichi began to cough again. Eiri obtained a glass of water from the kitchen and watched with concern as Shuichi drank it. "Um…Eiri?" He asked, somewhat sheepishly.

"What is it?"

"I feel kind of…icky…"

"Of course, a shower." Eiri said, helping Shuichi up. He escorted him to the bathroom and gave him two towels, which was highly appreciated. While Shuichi tended to that, Eiri scoured his drawers for a pair of his pajamas for Shuichi to wear. The thought of them being lovers gave Shuichi the impression that there was no need for PJs. Then Eiri had to go and ruin that by…he fisted his hand into a silky purple shirt. A series of images showing Shuichi's crying face flashed in his mind's eye. His thoughts transitioned to all the times Shuichi smiled…because of him. The first time Eiri made him laugh really brought him warmth to his heart and he was especially proud that he was the one who caused his laughter. 'I want him to laugh more, and cry less.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I just wasn't so inspired before and I've been drawing a lot lately. So here's the chapter so cute and fluffy! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! I'll try and make the next chapter longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Even with Eiri being caring and loving, Shuichi was still on edge. This was unexpected and the last thing Shuichi wanted to do was provoke Eiri in any way possible. Usually, Eiri was cold to him and rejected him quite often. Now having him like this proved to be unsettling. Offered Eiri's acceptance of him after all this time, after all they've been through together, was something Shuichi still had to get used to after thinking it impossible. Shuichi scrambled his brain to keep his lover from getting upset, which was difficult to think up with all the mixed signals Eiri had already sent him. So in response to everything Eiri did, Shuichi kept himself at arm's length and kept talking to a minimum.

With a sigh, Shuichi stepped out of the shower, recalling the past month, while applying one towel to his waist to his hair. He cleared the foggy mirror with a swipe of his hand. His reflection frowned back at him as he dried his hair with the towel in deep thought. 'After so long, Eiri…finally confessed his love for me…' he blushed at the thought. 'I can hardly believe it! Is this even real…? Did I have one of those wishful thinking moments come to life before I died in my hospital bed of a high fever…?' He pinched himself and winced. 'I'm alive as far as I can tell…but maybe, just maybe, it might be dangerous to even think this but…did Eiri possibly love me from the beginning…? Impossible! Shuichi, you moron, stop thinking up crazy pipedreams. It's only making me feel even sicker!' Furiously, he rubbed at his hair, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the negativity seeping through him. Shuichi paused in his ministrations with his hair and stared at himself hard in the mirror. He grinned weakly, feeling like a pathetic fool. "What the hell are you so scared of?" He asked himself. 'Rejection…I don't think I could take any more of it...' "But this isn't about you, it's about Eiri," he countered his thoughts.

Groaning, he snatched the blower, plugging it in the outlet, and turning it on. Loudly, he sung Glaring Dream even with his throat burning; the song that acted as a symbol in their silent agreement to start over. It served as a great consolation. So with a determined face, Shuichi strode out of the bathroom when he finished blowing his hair. Reaching the bedroom, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that lied before him. Shuichi rapidly blinked, assuming his eyes were deceiving him.

"Well…that's not the reaction I anticipated…" Eiri awkwardly blushed.

Never in a million years did Shuichi even dare to think that Eiri Uesugi was one to go as far as wearing a pair of Shuichi's boxers on his head. Recovering from only slight embarrassment, Eiri started flapping the undergarment like they were dog ears. Once over the shock, Shuichi laughed so much so that tears poured down his face.

"Oh my God, Eiri…! What has gotten into you?" He gripped at his stomach and made his way over to the bed, plopping down. Once he began calming down, Shuichi wiped his eyes and gave a small chuckle.

Wanting the lightheartedness of the moment to last, Eiri gave Shuichi a bear hug. Hearing and feeling Shuichi giggle against his chest filled him with such glee. 'I love to make you happy, to smile, to laugh…' Eiri thought.

Having strained his voice in the bathroom, Shuichi's voice got worn out; his laughs gradually getting weaker as a result.

"Does your throat hurt? You should rest your voice." Eiri advised, concerned. "I'll go get you some water and you're probably hungry. I'll get you some soup too. In the meantime, I have a pair of pajamas here for you." He regarded the silky purple clothing on the bed beside Shuichi. "Put those on and I'll be right back." With a gentle kiss, Eiri left the room, leaving Shuichi dazed.

Slowly, Shuichi took hold of the pajamas and changed into them. "Wow…" He breathed, touched beyond words at Eiri's caring nature towards him. Normally, he wouldn't have ever gone to such ridiculous lengths to make Shuichi happy. In general, nothing about Eiri was silly at all. 'I didn't think he had a single funny bone in his body, but he went out of his way for me…!' Gasping jovially, Shuichi cherished the feel of his lover's clothes, and the lingering scent of aftershave. 'Who would've thought that my hold on him was THIS strong? In any case, I want him to smile that openly more often. It's wonderful…absolutely wonderful…'

Wrapping his arms around himself, Shuichi proceeded to lie down on the bed, feeling like he could faint. Suddenly a thought struck him. Shuichi shot up from the bed, not wanting to spread his germs and get Eiri sick. Just then his cell phone rung from the nightstand and Shuichi rushed to answer it, even in his feverish state. He was grateful to Hiro for retrieving it and made a mental note to thank him for it later.

"Hello?" Shuichi greeted his voice cracking.

"Shuichi, honey, you sound horrible! I saw you on the news just now, being carried off in an ambulance! Are you all right?!"

"Mom…" He froze. Once his mother was worried, she went all out. Since she's so hooked on the daily scoop, she definitely was aware of Shuichi's living with the famous Eiri Yuki. Surprising them both, she didn't seem to have an issue with them being together. That was good, but now she will most likely barge her way into the condo and demand a story on how this happened. Paling, Shuichi frantically tried to come up with a way to deter her, but couldn't think of anything. "Please, mom, I'm ok, really."

"You sound like you're on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I'm coming to get you! Hold tight, Shuichi, dear!"

"Wait, mom!" Shuichi stood for a second, staring at the phone. "What do I do? What do I do? Maybe if I tell Eiri about it, he'll totally back out on meeting her and then I can call Hiro to come pick me up and we can tell her that Eiri was out on a book tour; all right!" About to speed-dial Hiroshi's number, he began to have second thoughts. He didn't want to interrupt the date he was most likely on with Ayaka. 'I can't keep leaning on Hiro whenever I feel trapped…'

"Idiot, what are you doing up? You should be resting," came Eiri's chastisement. Shuichi watched as he quickly walked the tray over to the nightstand before snatching the phone out of Shuichi's hands. Eiri embraced his lover, intending to guide him back to bed. Spinning on his heel, Shuichi suffered from a dizzy spell. Eiri made sure to steady him and allowed him to dig his fingers into his shirt.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" Eiri asked, urgently.

"My…my mother called just now…she's coming here right now." Shuichi responded, nervously.

"That's it? I don't see a problem with that at all. Why are you so anxious?"

"…I-I just…don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything…"

Eiri held him closer. "Don't be afraid to make me feel anything," he soothed, sending shivers up Shuichi's spine. Helping him over to the bed, Eiri kneeled down, taking Shuichi's hands into both of his. He lowered his head to lean on his lover's knuckles. He looked defeated as if he were a soldier who had failed an important mission.

"Just relax, all right?" Eiri softly said. "There's no need to be apprehensive. I figured this day had to come sometime; when I got to finally meet your mother. Don't worry; I'm sure that I'll be able to converse with her properly."

"Thank you, Eiri." Shuichi smiled.

Still amazed that Shuichi's love for him continued to burn bright and true, Eiri took Shuichi into his arms. For so long he had kept this loving man waiting, hurting. Even now, Shuichi had fallen ill due to his carelessness. He had gone to work as much as possible, kept a smile on as best as he could, and did as much as he could for Eiri. "Anything…anything for you, Shuichi," he murmured, truly.

* * *

"How on Earth could you let this happen? You live under the same roof, for crying out loud!" Just as Shuichi had predicted, his mother had barged in once the door was unlocked. They were now in the living room being scolded by her. Shuichi thought it to be strange yet sweet that Eiri sat next to him on the couch across from the once his mother occupied and had an arm slung around his shoulders.

"I sincerely apologize, Shindou-san. This happened because of me." Eiri confessed. At this, she raised an eyebrow. "It won't happen again. I promise. It was because of…how horribly I mistreated your son in the past. Shuichi has been pussy-footing me ever since I got back from New York."

She blinked and then her eyes blazed over. "Mistreated?" Mrs. Shindou echoed, appalled. "How so?"

"Mom, please, it's all in the past, so…"

"Shuichi, its ok, as your mother she has every right to know."

Gulping, Eiri began listing off all the cruel actions he had done towards Shuichi as if his mother acted as a nun and would replenish his sins, or at the very least make them more bearable to carry. All the while, she gasped and reacted to each tale the way Eiri expected her to. Upon the completion, Mrs. Shindou sat rigid, absorbing the evil side of Eiri that she never thought he'd have. There was a long, suspenseful moment of silence before Mrs. Shindou spoke.

"Well…I am immensely shocked…" She gaped.

"But he's been better to me, mom, really!" Shuichi defended.

"And he waits until you get sick to give a damn?!" Mrs. Shindou asked, incredulously.

Shuichi's eyes narrowed as he shot up from the couch. "Mom, please! Eiri's been through more than what I'll ever understand! All I know is that this has been difficult for him! I had to stop myself from getting so clingy and annoying somehow! He needed time…!" Shuichi cried, suddenly getting dizzy. He tipped over and Eiri caught him.

"Take it easy. Don't overexert yourself." Eiri said, deep care radiating in his voice. He adjusted Shuichi to a comfortable position, cradling his head on his lap.

"Shuichi, honey, are you ok?!" Mrs. Shindou asked, rushing to her son's side.

"Yeah, I just got a bit dizzy…" Shuichi replied.

Mrs. Shindou could tell that the worry etched on Eiri's face was genuine. Putting a hand on his shoulder, seeing two pairs of eyes move to look at her, she said. "Keep this up. I like what I'm seeing. However, that doesn't mean that you're off the hook, Uesugi-kun. You've taken one chance too many. Any more than that and I'll make sure you regret it." She finished, giving Shuichi a hug. "Feel better, dear."

"I will, mom."

"Thank you for taking care of my son."

Having the woman who just threatened him less than a minute ago bow to him in a way of thanks so suddenly, made Eiri puzzled. "You're welcome."

* * *

For the next few hours, Eiri lied down with Shuichi in bed. They watched the TV that Eiri considerately carried into there after dropping it on his foot one time. Eiri had an icepack on it and Shuichi spent the first five minutes of their cuddle time fussing over it. He had offered to go retrieve the icepack but Eiri insisted that Shuichi rest. So he had limped to the kitchen.

Shuichi's worried rants used to nag at him, gradually pulling the emotions Eiri had abandoned in favor of solitude back to him. Those seemingly foreign feelings aggravated him due to the fact that they were locked away for so long. They were like a disease that his immune system couldn't with properly. Sure, it had taken a while to adjust to them and time had been one hell of a factor but Eiri had promised himself that he would spend the rest of eternity redeeming himself for Shuichi.

Presently, Eiri thought Shuichi's worried rants were adorable among many other antics that he displayed. At the moment, they were watching a romance comedy that Shuichi picked. Eiri's eyes weren't on the screen most of the time. They didn't pay much attention to that in favor of sneaking glances at Shuichi. Whenever he laughed, Eiri smiled. Whenever he awed the main couple, Eiri couldn't resist laying a kiss on those lips. Once the movie was over, Eiri shut off the television, and the lights. He slipped into his pink pajamas before rejoining his lover under the sheets.

"Eiri?" Shuichi cautiously asked.

"What is it?" Eiri asked, slinging an arm over Shuichi's stomach, reassuring him that it was perfectly ok to inquire. Shuichi responded to the physical contact by sliding over to lean his head on Eiri's upper arm, which automatically enveloped him. Smiling tiredly, Shuichi murmured. "I love you so much…I really appreciate today. I'm sorry she was so harsh to you. I…"

"I deserved it." Eiri interrupted.

"But you're getting better! Don't be so hard on yourself, Eiri." Shuichi objected.

"Can't help it; just like you can't help being so forgiving… I love you too, Shuichi." Eiri replied, pecking his lover's lips. Gazing into amethyst eyes, he said, "Thank you for staying with me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Everyone, I apologize dearly for the extremely long delay!!! Anyway, here it is! I believe I made it longer than the last chapter as far as I can tell. I'm typing up an AU fic between Eiri and Shu simply because Eiri's personality pisses me off a lot when I'm writing his character even if he is nicer due to the fact that that leads to me think of all of the crap that he did to Shuichi. This chapter was my way of venting. So I'm hoping all of you will be up for an alternate universe fic!! I'm not writing it, I'm typing it on the spot and editing it on the computer because I find that much easier! I'll most likely do that with Silent Vow's next chapter. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! AND THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT AND READING!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next few days, Eiri tended to Shuichi in the utmost care. Once he was all better, Shuichi was revved up to return back to work. This was not to be, however. Eiri had compromised with Touma, and arranged a whole week's vacation for Shuichi. He had even gone as far as to rent a beach house for them. Upon hearing about this pleasant getaway, Shuichi had packed all of the clothes necessarily needed for the following seven days. On the day they departed, Shuichi had attempted to carry all of their baggage. Eiri deemed that to be sweet and tenderly took some of it off of his boyfriend's hands. The whole car ride there was spent in compassionate conversation; various topics consisting of what activities they could do at the beach, the update on how Eiri's healing was going, and an unfinished one being that of Shuichi's melancholy display. Automatically, Shuichi dismissed it by turning on the radio. Still, Eiri kept it in mind to inquire more in depth later.

Arriving at their destination, they settled in at a quick pace. Shuichi broke out his bathing suit and was ready to hit the beach, thinking it best to so Eiri could type up the rest of his story in peace. Before leaving, Eiri offered to put on the sun tan lotion, that being an excuse to touch him. Shuichi basked in the benign caresses Eiri delivered to his skin, making him shiver. With a kiss, Eiri bid him farewell for the moment and said that he'd join him in a short while.

Floating in the ocean, Shuichi stared up at the never-ending sky. Helplessly, he slipped into his fantasies of Eiri with him, all alone in the water. They would be swimming together, Shuichi playing hard to get and Eiri chasing after him. Laughter sounded from both of them as Eiri embraced him. Snapping out of his daze, Shuichi went under water, and fought against the waves. Being alone made Shuichi long for Eiri, but he knew he had to wait. He felt foolish for naturally feeling such since Eiri was the one who initiated this trip. With lots of energy, Shuichi swam back and forth like he was a national athlete.

Completing the remainder of his upcoming book, Eiri slipped into his swimming trunks, and went to accompany his lover on the beach. Once he was on the sand, he heard a commotion about a supposed famous swimmer. Looking out towards the water, he discovered that they were rumoring about Shuichi. Making sure his sunglasses were on, he rushed out into the water to go get Shuichi before he was mobbed. It was too late because when Eiri was able to get a hold of his lover, people realized that Japan's well-known homosexual couple was among them. Squealing, a horde of fan girls began to chase them. Back on the sand, Shuichi dragged Eiri along, scrambling his brain out for a good place for them to seek refuge. "Over here," came Eiri's whisper. He tugged Shuichi under the dock. This got those nuisances off their tail.

They took about a minute to catch their breath. Shuichi put his hawk's eyes on and oscillated his head to see if they were safe there. Confirming it to be so, he turned around to have Eiri hug him. "Now that we're finally alone, I really want to talk to you about what happened." Tensing, Shuichi found himself struggling to breathe again. The months he was forced to spend without Eiri wasn't something he ever planned to converse to his lover about. Playing dumb wasn't considered a trump card, especially with Eiri's keen senses. Though it was pathetic to do, Shuichi thought he might as well attempt it.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes, you do. Don't deny it."

At Eiri's sharp tone, Shuichi flinched guiltily. Recompensing, Eiri massaged the back of his lover's neck with his thumb, and rubbed his other hand soothingly up and down Shuichi's bare back. "I can see now…why you sounded so depressed…I heard you singing that song at karaoke on the radio the other day…I was driving to come get you from the hospital and wasn't able to when I heard it; it tore me up. I'm so sorry…" Burying his head in Shuichi's shoulder, he embraced his beloved tighter against him. He felt Shuichi's fingers run through his hair, bringing him solace. Drawing him deeper into placidness, Shuichi began singing Break Through.

"You certainly have," Eiri murmured, laying kisses all over Shuichi's collarbone at the middle of the piece. Giggling, Shuichi was unable to sing anymore, and surrendered to those sweet kisses being laid all over his neck. "You really run fast. Thanks to you, we haven't been mobbed by those crazy girls."

"I'm glad taking track in high school has actually come in handy." Shuichi supplied, pulling away to check if the coast was clear of any people. It was not as he had hoped, there were people snooping around. An idea came to mind and he grinned at Eiri. "I'll lure them away while you head back to the house." He whispered. Before giving Eiri a chance to object, Shuichi jumped out and began skipping away. Spotting him, flocks of girls and even guys began chasing him. "For whoever can catch me, they get a free autograph with a personal message!" This bait made them even more ambitious.

"Why are you so intent on avoiding the topic…?" Eiri asked as if the sand would answer his question. Not making his lover's sacrifice go in vain, he mussed his hair up and put on sunglasses then walked back to the beach house.

Being chased was thrilling and he spent so much time giving autographs to the people that often jogged on the sandy planes that he didn't get back until it was almost dinner. The personal messages were mainly 'don't give up on love, no matter what'; 'reach for the stars, who knows you might even embody the sun'; 'put all of your heart and soul into what you love to do'. He was out of breath and he went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Closing it, he was met on by Eiri who was behind him with his arms crossed. "You cater to them way too much." He chastised.

"I had to. They were unrelenting." Shuichi replied, taking a sip of water. A 'Sleepless Beauty' ring-tone went off and he went to answer it. "Hello?" He greeted, and then jumped. "I'm sorry! I forgot I had you this week!" He mouthed 'excuse me' to Eiri and went outside onto the porch. Confused, Eiri slightly opened the door to eavesdrop. "Everything's going ok…yeah, I'm ok…I must admit, this is so weird. One wrong step and I feel like I might shatter our relationship again…I feel like everything could fall at the seams at any given moment sometimes…uh-huh…of course, he's been…we're at the beach, he booked a beach house for us…no, we haven't been…do I want to?!" Shuichi blushed, madly. "I just go with it; you know…I just let it happen whenever he wants it…I don't know…Is it all right if we wait until next week to talk about this? Yeah, I could wait…tell him? No, I can't…because it'd bother him…Ok! Take care, see you next week!" Noting that Shuichi was finishing his conversation, Eiri went back inside, letting all those words sink in.

'What was that about…?' Eiri thought, watching Shuichi walk in, tensely. Perhaps it was the fact that they were inside, alone in the house with a heavy atmosphere. Vital attributes from Shuichi like confidence, honesty, and sacrificing set them apart since the beginning. Some of these dimmed as Eiri's cruel personality continued to play out. It stuck onto Shuichi, hard. Even after getting over his fever, Shuichi still kept that distance in consideration of how Eiri was in the past. It was wonderful yet strange to be with a changed Eiri, who he learned by now could be unpleasantly unpredictable. Those scars caused him to be insecure with how he presented himself before Eiri. 'That's right…he only hugs me if I make the first move…I always used to shove him off. Shuichi…' He felt his heart swelling.

"Shuichi, can I talk to you?" Eiri asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Shuichi asked. Subconsciously, he took Eiri's hands into his. He noticed that the older man was uneasy. It was safe to say that he was too.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Uh…Sakura Kenji…she's my therapist…"

"Your therapist," Eiri echoed. "Why didn't you tell me you're going to a therapist?"

"Because you didn't ask," Shuichi simply responded.

"So, all of a sudden, you can't tell me anything? Yet you could still talk to this Sakura person with no problem?" Eiri questioned, incredulously. "Tell me, did you tell her about that performance you did; the one where you went to a karaoke bar like some idiot and sung yourself into tears?"

Shuichi's eyes narrowed and he pulled his hands out of Eiri's. Now he was on the defensive. He put up with Eiri's anger before and this time around, he refused to be stepped on like some ant. "Oh yeah and that makes you so damn perfect, doesn't it? Who was the one who decided to leave and run away like a coward?" Shuichi retorted, the anger subsiding to be replaced with guilt. That reminded him of what he said, how he blatantly disregarded Eiri's well-being in sake of his happiness. Realizing his slip, Shuichi covered his mouth, and the tears ran down his face. He kept his head down, but Eiri noticed the drops as he ran out the front door.

His hand reached out to no avail. Eiri stood there, speechless. Shuichi harbored compelling emotions that weren't released. The mystery was solved by Shuichi's impulsive outburst. It was because of Eiri's leaving that Shuichi had sung so hopelessly. He didn't want to open up to Eiri about it because he thought his feelings would just be coldly pushed away. With his teeth gritting, Eiri's hands fisted and he punched the wall. "Damn it…now I see…I'm stupid for not figuring it out any sooner…" He muttered, running out the door.

* * *

Out on the boardwalk, Shuichi slowly walked. His gaze still held that of the wooden surface and this caused him to bump into somebody. Recomposing himself, he faced up to see a group of three guys. "I'm sorry…" He said and then walked around them to only have his arm gripped at. His head whirled to see three sets of eyes sneering at him.

"You should be sorry…for being with that slut." The man, who snatched his arm, retorted.

Shuichi gave him a kick in the stomach and he let go. The thug kneeled down and winced, his arms wrapped around the area where he was assaulted. Facing the remaining two, Shuichi put his game face on. Nobody said that about Eiri and got away with it. The smaller one went to swing his leg at Shuichi's in an attempt to knock him onto the ground, but failed. Shuichi caught his ankle and spun him around to hit into the taller man, making them fall onto the ground. Thug #1 recovered by then and went to punch Shuichi in the face, who ducked and sent his heel pummeling into the man's back. Thug #2 and 3 came his way and Shuichi lifted the small man up and threw him at the taller one, who unfortunately caught him.

"What's up with you bastards?" Shuichi asked. "What the hell did Eiri ever do to you?"

"He ratted us out and ran away like a scared mouse." Thug #2 said, his voice dripping with venom. "It's because of him that we had to eat nothing but crap for the past six years."

What he was saying matched up to what Eiri had told Shuichi. He confessed that after the incident with Kitazawa, he pretty much became a thug. Eiri embodied a person who attracted trouble by getting into fights. That's all he let Shuichi know. Though, Shuichi suspected that Eiri did more than brawl, unreasonably. He must've become a member of a gang at some point.

"Looks like you're starting to get the picture." Thug #3 noted. "You never really got to know the real side of that two…no, more like 3-faced whore, did you? I see that he's done badly to you too. Join us and we'll all get our revenge. What do you say?" He offered.

Here were the people who just assaulted him, completely uncalled for. They had the gull to ask him to join the likes of them. This sickened Shuichi. "I have to say that you're crazy. Whatever Eiri did, just get over it already. He's different now. So don't you dare call him a whore." He hissed.

"Oh, so loyal, you even call him by his name. How cute." Thug #1 mocked. He flashed a gun and signaled the other two to keep Shuichi from moving. He struggled to get free and the more he did so, the more the taller one choked him. It was like drowning in quicksand. Eiri's smiling face appeared in his mind and he began to cry again. 'I'm sorry, Eiri…I love you…' Just when the bullet was fired, there came no impact. Opening his eyes, he noticed the added pair of hands on his upper arms and there was Eiri's face right in front of him.

"Eiri!" Shuichi gasped, loudly. He watched as Eiri kicked the small man in the sack and took this opportunity to get the taller one out of commission. Shuichi flipped Thug#3 onto his back, who got the wind knocked out of him once he reached the floor. Frantically, he grabbed at Eiri and brought him down.

"Bad aim," Eiri smirked, turning his head at the gun-wielder. Luckily the bullet shot his shoulder so he was spared. Blood seeped down his arm and Shuichi wept, embracing him tightly.

Before he could take another shot, a cop did a karate chop on his hand. Wincing, he dropped the gun, and was cuffed on the back of a police car. The other two were as well and they were pushed roughly into the backseat. Seeing this display was nostalgic for Eiri.

"I guess I was a coward, even back then too…" He said, amused. Looking at Shuichi's tear-stained face, he smiled. "Hey, I'm ok. Don't worry."

"No, you're not, Eiri! You're bleeding! You need to lye down and put your legs up! Excuse me, officer?"

"Yes, Shindou-san, the ambulance is on its way."

"I'm comfortable like this." Eiri assured. "You always tend to find some way of surprising me. People were saying how the infamous Shuichi Shindou was kicking some serious ass out on the boardwalk."

"Well, I took self defense in high school and karate on the side…" Shuichi responded, feeling foolish.

"Shuichi, what were you thinking taking them all on by yourself?"

"They were calling you names and that really pissed me off."

Using a benign hand to caress Shuichi's face, Eiri stared into the shimmering amethyst eyes. This pain he felt pulsating in his arm was all worth it; as long as he kept Shuichi out of harm's way. The emotion sparkling in Shuichi's teary eyes was so genuine that Eiri was beyond moved that Shuichi was crying for him. With two swipes of his thumb, he wiped some of the wet streaks off of his lover's face. "I'm so glad I was able to be there for you this time…" Eiri murmured, reflecting on when Taki Aizawa had Shuichi raped. Accomplishment was gleaming inside of him, but he knew he had a long way to go to reach redemption. A forlorn kiss reached his lips by Shuichi, who ripped off a piece of his shirt in a shaky fashion. He used it as a temporary wrapping for Eiri's bleeding arm. "Sexy…" Eiri complimented at the way Shuichi tore it off with his teeth and the revealing of skin.

The ambulance sirens sounded and Eiri found himself in the back of the car with Shuichi following him. Surgery for the bullet to be removed seemed to take forever for Shuichi who was sitting anxiously in the waiting room. He bit at his nails and fidgeted, praying that the wound wasn't infected and that Eiri didn't have to lose an arm. For what seemed like an eternity, a nurse called Shuichi in to see Eiri. Shuichi expected to see Eiri lying down in pain, but he was sitting up propped against the pillows. A smile lit his face once Shuichi entered the room.

"Shuichi," He said the name more precious than a prayer.

"Eiri…" Shuichi teared, running to his bedside and giving his lover a relieved embrace. "Thank God you're all right!" Hearing Eiri groan at the impact, he instantly pulled away. "I'm sorry…"

"There you go again, crying…" Eiri said, fondly. "What's wrong?"

"I just…" Shuichi hiccupped. "I just remembered…how I selfishly asked you to stay here, despite your condition." At the memory, he covered his eyes. "I can't believe I told you that I didn't care! I do care, Eiri! I do care! How could I have been so heartless?"

"Is that all?" Eiri asked, softly. "Come here…" Complying, arms coiled around Shuichi and brought him against Eiri's chest. "I understand how you were feeling much clearer now and I want you to know that I've never been angry with you because of that. My anger was just there, unnecessarily before. I guess it was my first resort to guarding myself…Shuichi; I've come to love you so much. That's why I want you to lean on me whenever you have an issue. Tell me everything that's going on with you because I want to be the one who's always there; making you smile, laugh, comfort you whenever you cry…A relationship like ours is a two-way street and all of it doesn't revolve around me. Your feelings matter too."

By this, Shuichi was struck speechless. He fiddled with his thumbs, licked at his suddenly dry lips, and tried to come up with something to say to that. "Um…Eiri…"

"It's ok; you don't need to say something to that. You've already done your part. Through it all, you were still there for me. All my psychotic behavior…is inexcusable…but I'm willing to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it. Right now…" Eiri said, he pulled away and tangled both of his hands through pink strands of hair. "I'm so glad that you didn't get hurt…" Just as he was about to kiss Shuichi, a voice shattered through the moment.

"Eiri," came Touma's voice. The couple shifted their heads to see Touma walking quickly towards them. His usual smile was replaced with a concerned frown, but it transformed into a glare when he faced Shuichi. "How many more times do you plan on putting Eiri in a hospital bed, huh, Shindou-san?" He asked, the question making Shuichi flinch.

"Seguchi," Eiri scowled. "Don't you dare talk to my lover that way."

"Touma!" Mika came in shouting. She appeared to have been running after him. He probably stomped his way up to this room, leaving his wife in the dust. Arriving in on the scene, she wondered. "What is going on with you? Eiri…" She frowned, worriedly at seeing her younger sibling in a hospital bed.

"I took that bullet for him…because I am madly in love with him." Eiri truly declared, tightening his hold on Shuichi. "There is nothing you could do about it."

"Can't you see he's no good for you? And I thought I told you, Shindou-san, to stay away from him. It's your entire fault that he's injured, after all." Touma persisted.

"Stop this, Touma!" Mika scolded. "Eiri has made up his mind."

"Please, Mika, this is none of your concern."

"Of course this is my concern. This is Eiri we're talking about, my little brother! Why are you insistent on blaming Shuichi-kun?"

"Because he doesn't deserve Eiri."

"What the hell gives you the right to decide that?"

By this point, Eiri had it all figured out. Touma's persistence in ridding of Shuichi went beyond the brother-in-law type of affection. It made him filled with rage that Touma went so far as to marry his sister to get closer to him. It sickened him. He snorted with contempt. "Wow…you don't even know how much of an ass you're making out of yourself right now, do you, Seguchi?" He asked, grinning at Touma's reaction. The other man looked his way, shocked. "Everything doesn't always go your way so you find some other way of achieving your wants; through sick mind games and deceit…"

"What do you mean?"

"And you have the gull to act all innocent…after banging my sister and insulting Shuichi. Listen to me and listen carefully, jackass, I'm in love with Shuichi, not you. Get that through your skull before I knock it in…"

Shuichi gulped at how angry Eiri was getting. Sadly, he frowned at Mika's hurt expression. This was news to her and him as well. This was an explanation for why Touma had been so protective of Eiri that time when he summoned him to his office just to lay the blame and tell him to never go near the man ever again. It left a bad taste in his mouth too; at his president's true colors.

"Is this true, Touma…?" Mika slowly dared to ask.

"Yes…" He answered, emotionless.

"Get out," Shuichi ordered. He knew he had no place to talk since this affair had nothing to do with him. However, Shuichi sensed the rejection as well as the animosity lingering in the air. For Mika's and Eiri's sakes, he wanted it to dissipate.

Touma scoffed at Shuichi. "Who are you to talk?"

"Do as he says." Eiri countered, glaring darkly. It was ironic how matters changed. To think that one point in his life he depended so much on Touma Seguchi to hook him up with a writing career and give him shelter. So many sarcastic remarks flew about in his mind, but he didn't want to waste his breath on the likes of Touma. That proving to be effective, he left the room without a single word.

* * *

After being released, Shuichi and Eiri cut their vacation short by a few days in favor of being there for Mika. The persistent fangirls often got in the away of their alone time, anyhow, somehow tracking down their beach house, knocking on the door all day.

The event that took place in the hospital had opened Mika's eyes to how Touma truly was. Immediately, she wanted a divorce. It was granted and their child would only be raised by her mother; Mika Uesugi. It made her upset at the consideration of a loss of a father for her newborn child. She was grateful that her brother and Shuichi were there to comfort her. She was grateful to Shuichi to have been there for Eiri through thick and thin. Having Eiri hug her was new to her, but she found herself liking it all the same. Seeing her younger brother all mushy with Shuichi was truly a sight to see. At Shuichi's offer to baby-sit little Hime, Eiri even offered to lend a hand. That was surprising, considering that he couldn't stand children. It was highly appreciated when she went out for job interviews.

Eiri made himself a cup of coffee and went on the couch to sip at it while watching his lover coo his daughter-in-law. Shuichi was making a bunch of silly faces to entertain her and by the looks of it, they were all working. Hime was laughing in his arms, clapping her small hands together in glee. "You're so cute, Hime-chan! Cuchy-cuchy-coo…" He cooed, brushing his nose back and forth against her's.

"I'm regretting this already…" Eiri muttered.

Pouting, Shuichi turned to face his lover. "Aw, come on, isn't she precious?" He held her up a bit and rubbed his cheek to her's for a scant moment. "And you told Mika-san, didn't you? That you'd help…"

"I know, I know," Eiri replied, placing his cup of coffee on the small square surface beside him before getting up. He went over to Shuichi, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "I just can't stand her getting all of your attention."

"You shouldn't be jealous of a baby, Eiri." Shuichi smiled, leaning up to give the taller man a peck.

"Who's jealous?" Eiri blushed.

As Shuichi chuckled, Hime reached out for Eiri. "Look, Eiri, she wants you to hold her." He said, softly. Knowingly, he watched Eiri stare at his niece; this kind of self-expression was foreign to the novelist. Slowly, Eiri took Hime into his arms, cradling her. A wide smile spread across Shuichi's face at this display.

"Hey there, brat," he grinned. "Shame on you for getting in between us, but since you're such a cute princess, I'm willing to forgive you." He teased, saying princess in English. Hime meant princess in English. Eiri was glad that she turned out to look more like his older sister than Touma. "Oh, that reminds me…Shuichi; I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"It isn't appropriate to speak about with a child in the room. A baby's brain is like a sponge…You think we could talk in the study?"

"Of course," Shuichi smiled. He received Hime back from Eiri and set her in her baby chair. He turned the TV on and put on a Japanese version of the show 'Teletubbies'. Giving her a kiss, he whispered. "I'll be right back, sweetie."

Shutting the door, Eiri looked seriously at Shuichi. "What exactly were you talking to your therapist about over the phone the other day? What did you mean when you were saying that you 'just let it happen'?" He questioned.

That got pink dusting Shuichi's cheeks. "Um…well…when we…you know…do it…I go with the flow whenever you start kissing and touching me…" He responded, embarrassed.

"Shuichi, it's your call too. Whenever you're in the mood, all you have to do is say so…"

"…Tonight…when Hime is asleep…" Shuichi decided, breathless as Eiri stepped towards him to bring him into a passionate embrace. In sync, they kissed, their hearts becoming one at the mutual want for the other.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Eiri whispered against his lover's lips.

A cry erupted from the living room. Groaning, Eiri released his grasp on Shuichi. They walked back into the living room, Shuichi being the first one to pick up a stinky scent. "Looks like someone has a smelly diaper," he commented, holding his nose.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here's the long-awaited update! I just typed this one up and as I said, it's longer than any of the other chapters. I loved typing this chapter up due to the drama with Touma and introducing little Hime! In my opinion, this is the best chapter yet. I had to put some thugs; a blast from the past effect sort of thing. Lend me your thoughts and thank you all so much for your undying support of Silent Vow! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shuichi and Eiri were in bed, tangled together, basking in the sweet sensation of afterglow. They were in complete bliss, drowning in the moment, allowing the placidness to consume them. The whole world vanished and the focus was only on caressing and exchanging kisses. Thoughtfully, Shuichi lightly ran his fingertips over his lover's wound. It was healing at a good pace thanks to Shuichi's attentive nature to Eiri. Intently he had listened to the doctor's instructions on how to tend to the gun shot injury. As soon as Shuichi saw blood leak through the bandage, he scrambled out of bed in a mass panic to get new bandages and disinfectant. Tentatively, Shuichi unwrapped the bandages and disposed them into the trash bin to replace them with clean ones.

He smoothed his hand over the skin of Eiri's shoulder, so relieved that the bullet hadn't pierced Eiri's heart. Helplessly, Shuichi began to weep. To think that this wound, if a few inches lower, would have ended Eiri's life. "I'm so grateful…that you're still here." Shuichi murmured.

"Come on now." Eiri urged, taking his lover into his arms. "At the rate you're crying, you're going to dehydrate."

"I can't help it…so many times I came close to…"

"Stop worrying yourself over nothing."

Eiri leaned in to give him a deep kiss. A pair of hands went up to tangle in blonde strands of hair. Slowly, Eiri maneuvered himself over Shuichi, both of them feeling fomented. "I love you." Eiri softly said before kissing Shuichi again. Needing to breathe, he removed his mouth from Shuichi's. From there, he proceeded to suck at Shuichi's neck. The moans he elicited from Shuichi fueled Eiri's movements. Their breaths, their hearts, their bodies, their very souls synchronized.

What cut through the moment like a knife was Hime's cry. Eiri easily ignored it and Shuichi would have too if it weren't for how in pain the cry had sounded. Eiri noticed his lover's diverted attention and redoubled his efforts in obtaining it back by seducing Shuichi further. It had been a long time since they had the night to themselves and Eiri didn't want to spend it taking care of a baby.

"Ignore the brat." Eiri urged. "She's bothered us enough for one day."

For the first time, Shuichi pushed Eiri off of him, who was appalled by the action. "Eiri, you can't just leave your niece crying like that. There could be something wrong." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, putting his pants and shirt back on, shaking as he did so. As much as he wanted to continue making love to Eiri, Shuichi allowed his worry for Hime to overshadow that. Absorbing this, Eiri remained on the bed, feeling ashamed. Groaning, he put a pair of pants on and followed Shuichi into the guest room. He watched as Shuichi kneeled down to get a stuffed animal that appeared to be a lion cub. By the looks of it, Hime had hurt her hand in her futile attempt of reaching through the crib's bars in order to get it. Shuichi picked Hime up, handing her the lion cub and rocking her in his arms. "Here you go, Hime-chan. Simba will protect you from harm with his mighty roar." Shuichi murmured. He did a silly impersonation of a lion about to pounce. Hime laughed at this and cuddled her stuffed animal, gradually falling asleep. Gently, Shuichi lowered her back into her crib, tucking her in. He adored her for a bit and then turned around to see Eiri leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

He appeared to be as flustered as Shuichi felt. Smiling sleepily, Shuichi sauntered over to his lover and put a hand on his cheek. "Hey, there's no need to be upset. I know you did that to be nice to me. It was sweet…but that doesn't mean we should forget taking care of Hime-chan." He reasoned.

"I know that…" Eiri mumbled, cupping Shuichi's waist with one hand and putting the other on top of the hand his lover put on his cheek. "It's just that…all I saw was you." He kissed Shuichi's hand. "I didn't want the moment to pass me by."

Taking Eiri's hand, Shuichi put it over his heart. "Trust me, I'll always come back because I am here to stay." He smiled. "Besides…I saw the way your eyes lit up when you held Hime-chan. I thought that was cute."

"I guess you're starting to rub off on me." Eiri smiled back.

Perplexing them both, Shuichi's cell phone rang. "Weird that somebody would call now." He commented, digging into his pant's pocket to retrieve his cell phone. "That's funny…I don't know this number. Hello? Hello?! Nobody answered…" Looking up at Eiri, he conveyed how uneasy he felt about this abrupt call.

"It was probably just some inane prank call." Eiri assumed, trying to set both of their minds at ease. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

In the morning just as Shuichi was eating a breakfast that Eiri had prepared for him, someone rang the doorbell like their life depended on it. "I'm coming!" Shuichi shouted, running to the door. Seeing Ryuichi there wasn't what he was expecting. His eyes practically bulged out of his eye sockets. "Sakuma-san…" He recognized.

"Good morning, NA NO DA!!" Ryuichi greeted, cheerfully. This had gotten Eiri out of his personal office, ticked off at having an interruption. His glare was enough to scare Ryuichi, making him cower in fear behind Shuichi.

"I'll see you later, Eiri. If there's anything you need, just call me." Shuichi gave a weak wave. Just as Eiri got close enough to kiss his lover, Ryuichi pulled him away and dragged him down the stairs. Standing in the doorway, Eiri glowered at the trail Ryuichi left behind.

"Sakuma-san…this isn't the way to Studio 2." Shuichi pointed out, obviously. His hero led him into the desolate room that they were in doodling one time after hours. This was where Ryuichi had consoled Shuichi with his company and reminded him of the real reason behind Shuichi's ardent singing. Blinking at the familiar surroundings, Shuichi watched as Ryuichi bent down to a radio and turned on the slow version of Sleeping Beauty. Before he knew it, Shuichi was taken into Ryuichi's arms while he was being dazzled by the music.

"Sakuma-san…what?" Shuichi gaped, struggling to pull away.

"Shuichi, I can't hold back any longer. I've been there seeing you suffer from Yuki-san's bullshit." Ryuichi's sudden confession made Shuichi flinch. All of this was happening too fast for him to react. So he remained frozen in shock. By the goofy way Ryuichi usually portrayed himself, Shuichi would've never guessed that Ryuichi had feelings for him. "All you have to do is give me a chance to prove my love for you." He leaned in about to kiss Shuichi, who pushed him away.

"Sakuma-san…I can only see you as my friend. I love Eiri so please…" Shuichi countered, but Ryuichi interrupted by pressing his lips to Shuichi's neck. With more force, Shuichi finally pushed Ryuichi off of him and dashed out of the studio. By the time he got to Bad Luck's designated studio, Shuichi was practically hyperventilating.

"Whoa, whoa, Shuichi, what's wrong?" Hiro asked, worried. He put an arm about his friend's shoulders, holding him steady in order to calm down.

"You'll never believe what just happened…"

"Besides the fact that you're actually early for work?"

"Hiro, this is serious! Sakuma-san…he just…came onto me…"

"What?!"

"Oh, what do I do? This is so insane!" Shuichi freaked out, pacing about the room. He had pointed out to Ryuichi that he already had Eiri, but that didn't stop the elder man from kissing him on the neck. He was lucky enough to keep Ryuichi's lips off of his. Hopefully there won't be a next time for that. Ryuichi Sakuma was his idol, his friend, nothing more. So not only was the situation awkward, it could cause misunderstandings if he didn't deal with it properly and deter it from happening ever again.

"So it has worked!" K entered the room with a fist pumped in the air.

"This was your plan, K-san?" Fugisaki asked.

"Why, yes, how else would I have gotten Shuichi here so early?" K replied, victorious in this achievement.

"That's low, K." Shuichi scowled.

"What do you mean?" K blinked, genuinely confused.

"You think this is some game? Sakuma-san just confessed his love for me, for crying out loud! Just what are you…?" Shuichi panicked.

"Wait a minute." K interjected, holding a hand up. "I only asked Ryuichi to escort you here as a favor. I had no idea he'd make a move on you."

"Oh…I'm sorry about that. But then, who…?" Shuichi was about to ask when Nittle Grasper entered the room. Today they were to practice a duet together. As soon as he saw that sadistic twinkle in Touma's eye, Shuichi answered his own question. "So you're the culprit."

The accusation didn't make that innocent smile disappear. Touma sure had some poker face when it was needed. "Good morning to you too, Shindou-san. Now let's have a good recording session, shall we?"

"Don't shrug it off like you didn't hear me." Shuichi demanded. "I know how strongly you oppose Eiri and I being together."

Their eyes met with a vengeance.

"Shuichi-kun, let's please focus on…!" Sakano tried to bring about peace, but was ignored. It didn't work because Touma and Shuichi were quite obstinate in continuing their feud.

"Why don't you make all of our lives easier and just accept Ryuichi-san's love?" Touma asked. At the moment, he didn't seem to care that the cat was out of the bag. He wasn't afraid of showing all of them his true colors. Touma proved to quite adamant in telling Shuichi to back off, even with the knowledge that Eiri had already chosen to be with Shuichi. "You don't deserve Eiri's affection. You haven't been with him long enough to understand the truth about his suffering." That was pretty smugly stated for something Eiri and Shuichi had already settled. Even without getting the whole picture, Shuichi's being there for Eiri deemed to be enough.

"Jealously is real ugly, Shaco." Shuichi glowered.

That made Touma snap. Impulsively, he slapped Shuichi across the face. That was a last resort in getting Shuichi to actually be in pain. Blindly he did this out of his persistent belief that Eiri being with Shuichi was wrong. The action puzzled Noriko and alerted Ryuichi. Fugisaki just wanted to rehearse already without all of the drama. Sakano was spinning out of control and Hiroshi was at his best friend's side. He kept his palms on Shuichi's shoulders as he scowled at Touma. President or not, Hiroshi would stand up to him in Shuichi's defense.

"Touma!" Noriko gasped, grabbing hold of him before he could completely lose control. "What's wrong with you?" He struggled against her, wanting to unleash more wrath upon Shuichi. The first hit was ineffective. That same determined glower still adorned Shuichi's face.

"Damn you!" Touma cursed. "Damn you!!"

Angered by his behavior, Ryuichi finally stepped in, punching Touma in the face. He was just full of ulterior motives for himself. The company was al he ever discussed. That and whatever benefited him. The friend that he knew back in middle school that aspired to play music for a living was gone. The hatred that this unrequited love presented him consumed him and had transformed Touma into a selfish, rotten being.

"Stop hitting each other, God damn it!!" Noriko yelled. "Look, I don't know what the hell this is about, but you need to suck it up and get your asses in gear so we could record already!" Her yelling permeated the room and had left a stunned silence until Ryuichi broke it.

"You just lost this argument, Touma by being the lesser man. You're not doing anybody any good by being like this. Not Nittle Grasper, not NG, and especially not yourself." Ryuichi glared. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Touma and stormed out.

"Looks like we'll have to postpone this recording," was how Touma dismissed himself. He would gladly cancel it but it was already announced that the members of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck would do a duet together. It seemed to be of high expectation among the fans and especially among the critics.

After that, there was nothing else to do except leave. The only reason why they all bothered going to work was for the pre-scheduled duet session. So that left everybody's days wide open. Hiroshi planned on picking Ayaka up from school and going to the ice-skating rink with her.

Shuichi decided to just go home to Eiri and see if he wanted to do anything. Unfortunately on the way home, Shuichi had ran into this pestering reporter who introduced herself as Hitomi Fugitani. Shuichi wasn't in the mood to do an interview, but Hitomi was too persistent to elude. Besides that, he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention and cause unnecessary ruckus. So they went into a nearby coffee shop and kept everything low key.

"How are things between you and Eiri Yuki?" She asked. That seemed to be the first question all of the reporters asked. It was like they were all trying to dig deeper into the truth. Everybody liked a good scandal, after all.

"Everything's working out great."

Then the questions came like a whole bullet round. Hitomi probably rehearsed this interview. In fact, she spoke so fast that Shuichi struggled in keeping up with her. He answered the inquires vaguely and it couldn't have ended soon enough. When it did, Shuichi practically ran out of the shop. Walking along the sidewalk once he was a few blocks away, Shuichi had ran into his little sister, Maiko. She gasped happily upon seeing him and gave him a quick hug.

"How are you, bro? How's the star life treating you?" Maiko asked, thrilled to see her older brother. It had been a long time since they had last saw each other. In respect of her older brother, she had made sure to ask that last question in a hushed tone.

"Everything's been terrific! How are you and your pansy boyfriend doing?" Shuichi teased, elbowing his sister. She got all red in the face with anger whenever Shuichi called him that. He liked the reaction because it was enough proof that his little sister had found love just like he had. Since they were in public, all she could do was pout at the name he called her boyfriend. If they were anywhere else, she'd pop her top. Shuichi used their surroundings as an advantage in that sense.

"He's been dedicated in leading the student council." She replied. "School really isn't the same without you and Hiro there. Almost everyone agrees with me on that. Bad Luck is the talk of the whole school." She smiled when she said that. "You really have become the person you wanted to be." She didn't have to say that she was proud. It was written all over her face.

"What can I say, little sis? I've been working hard. How about you? How's that advice column going?"

"Very well, thanks. That's one more step towards becoming a therapist."

"You have to show me that. Oh, how do you feel about coming back to my place with me?" It didn't take a genius to know that she'd say yes. She was a huge fan of Eiri Yuki. Taking into consideration how much she had matured since she first found out about their relationship, Shuichi figured this would be as good a time as any to introduce them.

So as not to overwhelm Eiri with unexpected company, Shuichi halted Maiko, making her hang around in the foyer until he got an OK from Eiri to let her stay. Lightly, he knocked on Eiri's door. Once he opened it, Shuichi gave him a bright smile. "I'm home." Before he could go on, Eiri gave him a hug. Shuichi giggled as he returned it. Welcome home hugs from Eiri was something that he could get used.

"Welcome back." Eiri smiled back.

"Um…my sister here…I hope that's ok." Shuichi grinned, uneasily. His pupils shifted from left to right, searching Eiri's eyes for any angry flame. To his alleviation, there was none. Only a sparkle of acceptance yet anxiety.

"It's ok." Eiri assured, leaning in closer to Shuichi. "She isn't going to pick my hair out of the drain or take one of my cigarette buds home, is she?" He whispered.

"Nope, luckily for us, she's out of her crazed-up fan phase."

"Good. I'll be finished in a few minutes."

A quick kiss was exchanged.

"OK…"

To keep themselves preoccupied, Shuichi had made some tea. Maiko looked around the condo like she had stepped into a whole new world. The contents impressed her and so did some of the artwork. Some paintings that were more abstract made her baffled. "I'm not questioning Eiri-san's taste…in paintings anyway." She teased, eyeing her brother who gave a snort. "But how is that a work of art?"

"It is because it is."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"You just don't have the artistic eye, little sis." Shuichi teased, using his pointer to pull down the skin underneath his eye.

"Nice." Maiko dryly remarked. She impersonated Shuichi in an inane voice. "Look at me. I'm Shuichi and I'm stupid."

"I'd say that's a good impersonation." Eiri joked, taking his glasses off and placing them on the counter.

"Oh yeah?" Shuichi challenged. Before he could stop himself, he did one of Eiri. "Look at me. I'm hot stuff and my fan girls dress their boyfriends up as me because that's as close as they can get to me!" A tinge of his jealously swirled in his words. Maiko's presence had provoked this train of thought. He hated that a girl could be ogling Eiri that very minute.

Like he always did, Eiri was perceptive in analyzing his lover's green aura. There was no way to change the behaviors of his overactive fan girls in the future. It wasn't as if he was the only one being mauled either. Shuichi had hordes of fans that fawned over him too. Eiri certainly didn't like that either. Aside from that, Shuichi seemed to have apprehended his lover's reaction to his fibbing. Eiri took it upon himself to put remedy to that.

"Your's needs some work. I'm not that haughty and I don't pay too much attention to what my fans do in their spare time." Eiri followed along with the levity that was floating around in the air. Then he politely bowed to Maiko who returned the gesture.

"Oh, Maiko this is Eiri and Eiri this is my sister, Maiko." Shuichi introduced, it deeming to be proper in doing so.

"It's…so…great to meet you, Eiri-san!" Maiko said, excitedly.

"It's good to meet you too." Eiri said. He could see that the apple didn't fall too far from the tree. Maiko had the same energetic appearance as Shuichi did. Her greeting wasn't phony and Eiri didn't feel like it was his obligation to act like one in front of her to be accepted. Maiko's greeting was out of genuine admiration.

"Oh, before I forget!" Maiko recalled, pulling out a ski resort brochure for Shuichi and Eiri to see. "Mom and Dad are bringing me and my boyfriend here over Mid-winter break. They were wondering if you two could come along as well."

Shuichi and Eiri glanced at each other. By the look on Shuichi's face, he was jovial with the idea. Truthfully, Eiri was feeling a bit on edge about the sudden arrangement.

Suddenly, Maiko's cell phone rang. "It's Kino!" She squealed, picking up. Holding up a finger, she excused herself to the window so that she could get better reception.

"We don't have to go if you're not cool with it." Shuichi ensured.

"Would it make you happy if I went?"

"Of course it would!"

"Then it's settled."

In the time it took for Shuichi and Eiri to reach an agreement, Maiko had finished her call and came back over to them. "So what's your decision?" She asked.

"We're going." Shuichi and Eiri said in sync. They looked at each other, strangely afterward. That hadn't happened with them before and it made them both chuckle. Maiko smiled at them, beaming. "Terrific! We're leaving in a few weeks so be ready to hit the slopes." Then she winked. "Don't fret about the rooms. You lovebirds could one all to yourselves." That got a blush out of them. "Anyway it was nice to have finally gotten to see you in person, Eiri-san!"

"Likewise."

"I'm late in meeting my boyfriend so I'll catch you later, big brother."

"Make sure he's wearing a condom!"

Maiko just stuck up the middle finger in response before leaving.

A little while later, Mika came to pick up Hime. She took her infant from the circle of Eiri's arms, her heart warmed by the sight of her brother taking a liking to her daughter. "Hey there, Hime-chan. Did you have fun with your uncles?" She cooed, swinging her arms back and forth, fondly. To have been included as a relative, Shuichi blushed. Eiri put his arm around Shuichi's waist and they stood as one. Together they had come to love Hime and watched over her. It was a nice feeling to have been useful to Mika this way.

Mika was glad to see this change in her younger brother; the change that had been brought about by Shuichi's presence. As a result of that, Eiri had become more open and benevolent with his family and actually took some visits home. No words could even begin to describe how grateful she felt towards Shuichi. For his persistence in being with Eiri, despite her warning to stay away, had been for the best. "Thank you so much for watching my daughter." She said.

"You're welcome, Mika-san. It was our pleasure." Shuichi replied.

"So did you get a job?" Eiri wondered.

"I sure did. You're looking at the new accountant at Ijuuin Corp." Mika said, proudly.

"Congratulations, Mika-san!"

"Thank you, Shuichi-kun."

"Are you getting by ok now?" Eiri asked, concerned.

Mika nodded. "Much better, thank you, Eiri. I feel more independent without Touma in the picture. But Hime-chan will need a constant babysitter." She eyed them, implying something rather obvious.

"We'll be more than happy to, Mika-san, but…"

"In a few weeks, we're going to a ski resort. So you'll have to find yourself another babysitter while we're gone."

"No problem! You two really do need a vacation without interruption. I'll manage to find somebody." Mika responded, embracing them both. "Now what do you say I take you guys out to eat? Dinners on me."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my God, I know it's been such a long time since I last updated! I'm so happy that I finally got around to it! I actually made a plot to this story, other than the fact that Eiri's proving himself worthy of Shuichi's love, which was the original plot. I apologize for the long wait, everyone! You all rock and thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Shuichi and Eiri decided to pack a week in advance. For the past few weeks, they've been garnering ordinary clothes from the local mall and thrift stores. That way, they could have trenchant disguises that would guarantee them an uninterrupted vacation. Shuichi had purchased several hair dyes – along with a pair of contacts – and had tried to persuade Eiri into dying his hair as well. Even after pointing out that his golden hair and eyes stood out, Eiri only persisted to wear blue contacts.

"What should I dye my hair?" Shuichi called from the bathroom. "There's red, green, blue, black, brown…" He trailed off into a giggle fit.

"Don't be ridiculous." Eiri chided. "Let's go with a reasonable color that doesn't scream gay rock star. Like brown for instance."

"Roger that!" Shuichi laughed, obliging. To complete the look, he even put in the black contacts he bought. His reflection in the mirror giggled some more. Now he portrayed that of an everyday Japanese male, which meant that he toned down an awful lot. Thought it did excite him to show Eiri his new look. He practically pranced out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"

"You stay the hell away from him!" Eiri yelled. Shuichi flinched at Eiri's livid tone. Eiri angrily clamped the phone shut and slammed it onto the night stand. The heart keychain attached made Shuichi recognize that was his cell phone. Suddenly he recalled the capricious love confession he had heard approximately a month before. Ryuichi had called. Shuichi paled at the realization. Withholding this from Eiri could cost him. He was already pained by how abruptly their evening became discordant.

"Eiri, calm down." Shuichi urged. He tried to assuage Eiri's seething shoulders with his hands. But Eiri declined the touch with a swipe of a hand. That rejection – no matter how small it seemed – made Shuichi's heart go through the wringer. If only he'd know this would happen, Shuichi wouldn't have been so nonchalant about it. He would've informed Eiri. Ryuichi, however, Shuichi trusted to be too frivolous to do anything extreme. The hostility in Eiri's eyes said differently.

"Shuichi, did it ever occur to you just how crazy your idol is?" Eiri asked. "Or are you really that stupid?"

"He's not crazy. He's just…confused?" Shuichi argued, weakly.

At that, Eiri rolled his eyes. "Don't try to cover for him. I know he planted a kiss on you and expected some blossoming romance because of it." So Ryuichi had filled him in. That was the worst source for Eiri to get it from. Whatever Ryuichi said had Eiri on edge. He regarded Shuichi with distrust. Shuichi could've sworn that his heart turned into lead and stopped beating, falling to the floor, and weighing him down to that spot.

"What? You don't trust me?" Shuichi asked, hurt and piqued. After all they've been through together; Eiri should know that Shuichi's candid nature was free of all volition.

That softened Eiri up. He sighed and caressed Shuichi's cheek. "I do trust you, Shu-chan. I just don't trust him. The guy thinks you're denying him because you're playing hard to get. It worries me…"

Shuichi glowed at Eiri's possessiveness, sheepishly. "I know. I'm kind of worried about that myself…"

"Kind of? Ryuichi Sakuma is the type of man who acts like he's still five years old." Eiri retracted his hand to pace about the room. An iota of exaltation bubbled up within Shuichi. He was glad to see Eiri get so worked up over him. "He's spoiled rotten and won't stop until he gets what he wants."

The continued rant had Shuichi distraught all over again. But for a different reason. It reminded him of what Taki did to him. Taki had put up a amiable front and beguiled him into getting drunk enough to be an easy gang-bang victim. Shuichi shivered violently at the memory. Feeling light-headed, he backpedaled onto the bed in shock at the newly sprung conjecture. What if Ryuichi did that to him too? What if the friendly idol he knew was all a fabricated lie?

"I can't believe this…" Shuichi said, his voice cracking. His eyes were brimming with tears. He brought his legs to his chest, hugging them, and resting his chin on the crack between his knees. "This is the kind of thing that could ruin our friendship…" Not only that, but it would destroy a piece of him. Ryuichi Sakuma has been his inspiration for singing in the first place. Where would that leave his career?

The bed dipped beside him. "OK, come here." Eiri beckoned Shuichi into his arms. As he spoke, he rubbed Shuichi's back. "Listen, I think we should file a restraining order or something. I don't want you being subjected to this and then regret it later if Ryuichi gets you alone. Take it from someone who knows."

For sure, this was a bad trip down memory lane for Eiri. Shuichi knew that the ordeal with Kitazawa cut Eiri deep. The unfortunate experience of betrayal made him especially empathetic when it happened to Shuichi.

"He's made it obvious enough how much he wants you. So he did you a favor. He did us a favor by making his intentions clear. Now we have to steer clear of it. Then we'll have no more worries about that."

"You make it sound so simple. It's bad enough that I see him in that kind of light. What will the media think when they get their paws on this story; Legendary singer Ryuichi Sakuma perving over Bad Luck's lead singer Shuichi Shindou. Although I'm sure they could make up something worse than that!"

A moment of silence ensued before Eiri let out a repulsed groan.

"What's wrong?" Shuichi wondered, looking up at Eiri's grimace.

"I can't believe I even considered that bastard an option."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Well I figured maybe Seguchi could get us out of this mess. But silly me; he's probably too busy with his business to be bothered with anybody else's." Eiri sardonically laughed. In other words, he didn't want to associate himself with Touma. He was too implacably oriented.

"Hmm…" Shuichi hummed, pondering on that. There was no doubt in his mind that Touma would go about assisting Eiri with anything. But he would execute the deed to his liking. It was unequivocal that Eiri was aware of Touma's cunning nature better than anyone. But there was a part of Shuichi that believe that Touma could pull through on this account. He was a member of Nittle Grasper, not to mention the president of NG Corporation. Time and time again he has stressed how he wouldn't allow anything to tarnish his company's name.

"I don't think so." Shuichi finally voiced. Skeptically, Eiri gazed at him. "I mean, sure, he didn't accept us being together but does that make him any less of a friend to you? You guys were pretty tight for a long time. And he was there for you when I couldn't be." Shuichi found that he was more thankful to Touma for that than giving him his dream job.

"I can't forgive him for the grief he's caused you." Eiri retorted. "I've already done enough damage as it is."

"You know what my therapist taught me?"

"You managed to learn something? Amazing."

"Oh, shut up." Shuichi gave him a light shove. Then he proceeded to elaborate. "Sakura-san taught me about projection. It's when you project your feelings onto someone else and think they think about you the way that you do."

"Yeah, I know what it means. So what? You think I'm projecting my feelings of guilt on him?" Eiri asked, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Exactly. Look, Eiri, you have to let that go." Shuichi caressed Eiri's face. With his thumb, he goaded those taut lines into relaxation. He bored into Eiri's eyes with empathy. "If you hold onto it, the guilt will eat away at you. I've already said that I've forgiven you." To put emphasis on that, Shuichi osculated him, closing his eyes in bliss. The skin underneath his shirt tingled at Eiri's touch. The vehement response he got from Eiri's lips said so much. Shuichi knew that was Eiri's way of vowing that he'd ameliorate himself. He'd corroborate his worth. He'd prove that Shuichi's sacrifices weren't for nothing.

"You forgive too easily, Shu-chan." Eiri breathed against moist lips.

"Don't you think that the way you beat yourself up hurts me too?" Shuichi asked, stroking Eiri's cheeks. "It hurts me to see you degrade yourself. You're a wonderful man, Eiri. You took a bullet for me…There was even a time when you defended Seguchi-san. Remember? I blamed him for that incident in New York and you told me that he's done a lot for you."

"And I threw a cabbage at you. I'm sorry…"

Shuichi chuckled a bit. That was too insignificant to apologize for. Although he knew what Eiri was truly remorseful over. It was of how badly he reacted to Shuichi's false accusation. Shuichi found that Eiri's changed demeanor wasn't the only thing he was grateful for. The jealousy he had experienced on that day twisted up his insides, tore them up, and then some. To have that gone was a boon. However, some remained for Eiri's fangirls, past lovers, and anyone else that inappropriately daydreams about him.

"It's ok. No harm done. But I understand now that it wasn't Seguchi-san's fault. He was only trying to help you. The only one at fault was Kitazawa." Instantly, he regretted that because Eiri tensed up at the name. "Sorry, I know that's a touchy subject for you."

"Eiri shook his head. "No, it's all right. I'm impressed by your deduction of all of this."

"Yay! I impressed you!" Shuichi rejoiced.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Eiri replied, bestowing a kiss upon Shuichi's lips. "Definitely not the first time."

Shuichi beamed. "Could you give me some examples?" He knew he was fishing for compliments but he couldn't get enough of Eiri's praise.

"Let's see…I'll have to ponder long and hard about that one." Eiri teased.

"Jerk." Shuichi pouted.

"Yeah, well, this jerk loves you and your insight. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. The last thing I want is for anyone to cut our vacation short. It's bad enough those crazy thugs did so on our last one."

"I agree. Let's have as much fun as possible on this one, ok, Eiri?"

"Of course. You didn't have to ask." Eiri's hot breath tickled at his neck. The course of electricity traveled downward, turning him on. Shuichi giggled and craned his neck in order to bite his lover's weak spot; his earlobe. That was one sure-fire way to get Eiri's libido going, if it wasn't already. More mirth escaped his lips when Eiri shoved him down onto the bed and began to touch him. "I'm liking this new look." Eiri complimented before giving Shuichi a kiss that sucked the breath out of him. "You know what I'd like more?" He asked, his voice low and seductive.

"What?" Shuichi asked back. His brain wasn't capable of processing anything but how seduced he was.

"If we took these pesky clothes off." Eiri answered, shedding his button-up shirt. Swiftly, he lifted Shuichi's shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. His tongue made circles on Shuichi's neck. His hands caressed Shuichi's body. And Eiri's groin rubbed against his, making him feel like he had a second heart. Shuichi shut his eyes, his mind spinning; his mouth letting out moans and groans at the intimate contact. Eiri was driving him mad with those teasing touches.

"Eiri…I want you…" Shuichi breathed.

Eiri complied with his pleading. Gently, he guided Shuichi's legs over his shoulders. He used several fingers to spread out Shuichi's entrance. With benevolent prodding, Eiri allayed Shuichi's tense body. Then he made sure to enter him, meticulously.

When they were satisfied, they nestled together in sweet afterglow.

"I love you, Shu."

"I love you too, Eiri."

Their lovemaking ensured a good night's sleep for both of them.

* * *

The next morning, Eiri took it upon himself to wake up early. It was a drag, but he knew it was for the best even though his morning wood said otherwise. He chose to ignore it. There will be many more mornings to spend relishing Shuichi. This one just had to be spent negotiating with Seguchi.

Touma's office was on the top floor of NG. It was the perfect place for the head honcho to enlarge his ego and hone his haughtiness. Thinking this, Eiri didn't feel bad for intruding on a business call.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll have to call you back." Seguchi told his caller before hanging up. Then he got out of his seat and approached Eiri. "Eiri-san, what brings you here?"

"Ryuichi Sakuma; it seems to me like he needs to be put on a leash. Nurtured, muzzled, whatever it takes to get him the hell away from Shuichi."

"So you wish for me to restrain him. Realistically, how do you suggest I do that, Eiri-san? Mere words won't stop him from pursuing Shindou-san. I should know. Ryuichi-san and I have discussed the matter. We've both agreed that you two are unfit for each other."

Seguchi was still immersed in that little fantasy. Eiri blanched at the suggestive way the man looked at him. Here he was trying to bury the hatchet and move on. In the meantime, Seguchi's adamant belief had him a victim of the past. Eiri understood Seguchi's need to take care of not him, but the sobbing little boy he held in his arms more than six years ago. The only one capable of getting him out of his shell was Shuichi, who pursued him relentlessly. Shuichi was the one who bestowed him the greatest gift of all: love. To have Seguchi attack that so callously had him fuming.

"So you're the reason why this is all happening." Eiri concluded. It was apparent that Seguchi provoked Ryuichi into making a move.

Seguchi blinked. "What? Shindou-san didn't tell you?"

"No because unlike you, he's benevolent. He told me that I shouldn't let the unnecessary guilt you caused him to hinder our friendship, simple-minded as ever. You have done a lot for me and I appreciate it. But gratitude could only go so far, Seguchi, and this is where it ends. Because we never really were friends, were we? Not to you, at least." With that, Eiri stormed off.

* * *

Touma plopped down into his chair. Exasperated, he sighed, his head in his hands. Shindou sure had Eiri tied around his little finger. This wasn't news. But Eiri had never been so vicious and cold to him as he was just a moment ago. The plan he had in store was no longer a go because at this rate it wouldn't serve in his favor. It'd only exacerbate the foul mood Eiri was in.

That confrontation did get him thinking though. Eiri considered him a friend. That meant something although it wasn't everything he wanted. He looked at the phone, hesitant in calling Ryuichi. Reluctantly, he dialed Ryuichi's number.

"Touma! What's up? You rarely ever call!"

"The plan is off, Ryuichi-san."

"What? Why? Just to let Eiri get away with taking advantage of Shuichi? I won't stand it any longer!"

"You have my deepest apologies. I have misinformed you. Eiri-san is treating Shindou-san just fine. You have nothing to feel hostile about." Touma assured. It wouldn't be that of a comfort, he knew. Being caught between unrequited love and manipulation would only crush Ryuichi as a result. But it was better than digging any deeper into lies.

"How could you lie to me like this, Touma! I thought that we were friends!"

"Ryuichi-san…."

"With you, it's always san, san, san! You're too formal like you think everyone is just a part of your corporate chess board. You keep moving us until you get your checkmate. But when are you gonna learn, Touma? I should've known that this scheme of yours was to get back at Shu for taking Eiri away from you. I was too blinded by my feelings to notice."

Ryuichi made him sound like some ruthless robot. Only then did he realize how true that was. As Ryuichi spoke, Touma was being unplugged. He was pulled out of his usual routine and verbally backhanded. He had betrayed not only Eiri's judgment, but Ryuichi's trust. It was as if the whole world had him backed into a corner for a reality check. It was a whirlwind of emotions armed with razor sharp blades that tore his heart into pieces.

"So do you wish to break ties with me because of that?" Touma asked in dismal.

"No, Touma! I like you too much to let this sever our friendship! Although I am still upset with you. It happens to friends, you know. We fight and then we make up. That's all there is to it, Touma." Ryuichi replied.

Touma released a breath of elation through his nostrils. Ryuichi's little amity speech mollified him. Anterior to this, Touma wouldn't be this personal with Ryuichi. This friendship was a blessing to have. "Ryuichi…" He smiled.

"There, I like the sound of that so much better!" Ryuichi chuckled in delight. "Now tell me about this hostility that you feel, Touma." He was being given a chance to redeem himself. That wasn't going to be a problem since they could see eye-to-eye on this. So Touma confided in him.

* * *

Later that morning, Shuichi and Eiri were in concord that it'd be best to give their disguises a test drive. Shuichi fervently suggested wearing the other's favorite color. Eiri was reluctant because he figured that such a flamboyant color wouldn't suit him. But he was able to find a dark orange top that was to his liking. Shuichi let out a high-pitched cry that made Eiri cringe once he put it on. Then he proceeded to vigorously cuddle his head into the fabric. It never failed to make Eiri smile how the smallest thing could make Shuichi jump off the walls in a fit of joy. It wasn't often that Eiri dressed in casual attire and Shuichi marveled at the newfound style.

Shuichi didn't look half bad either. The violet shirt complimented his eyes so well. And the slightly ripped jeans expressed his style without being too ostensible.

"You look adorable." Shuichi beamed as they walked down the street. They were headed to a CD store because Shuichi was such a music fiend. He just couldn't stop adding onto his collection. Just like he couldn't stop loving Eiri. Music and him were Shuichi's greatest loves, after all. All Eiri wished as for Shuichi to stop leaving his CDs all over the floor. That way, he wouldn't step on them and Shuichi wouldn't have to freak out upon discovering the cracked cases. Eiri kept in mind to grab Shuichi a big case to put them all in. "I'm loving this new look, Eiri!"

Eiri frowned, taking a quick look around. He sighed in relief. Nobody paid them any mind. He should've expected such an outburst. There was nothing inconspicuous about Shuichi. He did proclaim his love for Eiri on stage once. Why should it be any different in public? "Thanks, just say my name a little louder so we could have a nice conversation with the tabloids." There was always one of those grafters lurking around just waiting to get some hot and juicy gossip going. So Eiri kept his voice down and expected Shuichi to do the same.

"Oops, sorry…" Shuichi frowned, sheepishly. Eiri saw Shuichi biting his lip, anxiously. His biting sarcasm – he suspected – had left a scar on Shuichi's heart that was still healing. To put Shuichi at ease, Eiri put an arm around his waist, closing the distance between them.

"Just speak in a high-pitched voice and call me Tom." Eiri ordered.

"Excuse me?" Shuichi asked with an offended scowl. Eiri knew it sounded degrading. But it was better than flaunting their homosexuality. That always drew some kind of unwanted attention, preferably from women. "Why do I have to be the girl?"

"You didn't have trouble pretending to be one before."

"Yeah, but that was when I thought that you didn't like me because I was a guy."

The image of Shuichi parading around in women's clothing haunted him to that very day. Half of him was grossed out by it. He thought that Shuichi would make a weird habit of doing so, which thankfully he didn't. The other half was intrigued and touched in more ways than one. That display had shown Shuichi's insecurity and his valor. It further emphasized how he didn't let outside opinion intimidate him. Besides that, it awakened Eiri's predilection for stroking those polished legs.

"So you have some experience. Go for it, Yumi." Eiri winked down at Shuichi. That did the trick. As Eiri expected, Shuichi was smitten at having been called Beauty.

* * *

It was beatific to have Eiri shopping with him. It upped his need for soft music. While Shuichi nodded his head to Heaven by Ayumi Hamasaki, Eiri was tapping his finger to Motherland by Crystal Kay. This was their second date. It was their own special date, much better than the first, which had been morbid. Shuichi knew that Eiri wouldn't abandon him. He would stick around for the many more dates they were bound to have in the future. Knowing that was enough to make Shuichi full of euphoria.

Once they hit the register, Eiri received a phone call from his editor. He took it outside to get more service. That left Shuichi to pay for his stack of CDs by himself.

The cashier – labeled Kisho – leaned over the counter suggestively. "You're pretty flat-chested for a girl." He observed.

Shuichi scrunched up his nose and took a step back. This man had the same lecherous gaze Tatshua possessed. "I beg your pardon?" He asked in his girl voice.

"Say, how about I take you upstairs, little lady? I'll give you something else to beg about." Kisho replied, reaching over the counter to grab Shuichi's arm. With his free hand, Shuichi impulsively decked him in the face.

"Security, there's a pervert on the loose!" Shuichi screamed, pointing at Kisho, who was down for the count. Security arrived at the scene. Shortly after, Eiri came back in, confounded at the abrupt situation.

"What happened, Yumi?" Eiri asked, urgently.

"I was just trying to assure you that it didn't matter that your chest is flat." Kisho intervened, being hauled to his feet by two security guards.

"You were checking out my girl?" Eiri asked, beyond pissed. He pulled Shuichi to his chest, who feigned crying while trying not to laugh.

"No, I mean yes! She's so hot. I just couldn't help myself."

"Son of a bitch. Get him out of our sight."

Kisho pretty much told the cops what they needed to hear, which resulted in his own demise.

Shuichi paid for his CDs, exchanging money with a different cashier. Miho – as she was labeled – insisted on giving him a discount for having been exposed to Kisho's flirtatious habits. Shuichi shrugged it off, not taking her up on her offer, paying full price. Eiri carried his bags. Once they were outside, Shuichi looked around in mock terror.

"It's going to be all right, Yumi. The scary man is gone." Eiri assured, following along with his ploy.

"Really, Tom?"

"Yes, my sweet."

"But that leaves the problem with your parents. Will they really accept us as we are? I am a nature of Japan while you are not."

"They will have to learn how to accept us."

They embraced at their 'strong resolve'. Inwardly, they laughed at their changed identities.

"Oh, Tom, I love you."

"And I love you too, Yumi."

A chorus of awes and applause broke out around them. Shuichi laughed while Eiri blushed at the unintentional attention they managed to attract.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, it's been too long since I updated, hasn't it? I'm so sorry for the long wait, everybody! Oh, also, I must inform you that there is one manga reference in here I feel the need to point out. It's the part where Eiri is apologizing for throwing a cabbage at Shuichi (which made him bleed upon impact, which we all know is impossible). If you feel the need to check it out, go to manga fox and search for Gravitation. This part should be somewhere in volume 8 or 9, I forget. Anyway thank you so much for your patience! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

It was a two hour ride to the resort.

Once Eiri and Shuichi arrived, they met up with the rest of the immediate Shindou family with Kino in toll. Mrs. Shindou was courteous to Eiri. But Mr. Shindou seemed wary of him. Eiri guessed that was because his wife filled him in. That made him feel detached. Like he didn't belong there.

He needed a vacation from this one. A family free vacation.

Thankfully, Shuichi had a sixth sense for him. He had sensed Eiri's discomfort right off the bat. Shuichi took Eiri's hand and excused them to their cabin where they 'needed to unload luggage and hit the slopes already.' The gesture was meant to make Eiri feel better.

But it didn't.

He couldn't have Shuichi cover for him every time he felt inadequate. Eiri had to hold his own. He had to prove to them that he was right for their son. This vacation was supposed to be fun. Eiri had promised Shuichi that. And he wasn't about to break another promise.

Eiri settled for skis while Shuichi went with a snowboard. They went up the ski lift to the bunny slope. Shuichi gave him some pointers before going down. To use the sticks to move. And to slow down by making a triangle with his skis. That was easy enough. Shuichi commended his success. With a smile that melted his heart more and more each time he saw it.

They decided to ride down it again. Both going down at the same time. Guess some jerk decided it was smart to follow. From close behind. He zipped past Shuichi, who lost control because of the abrupt action, crashing into Eiri in the process. Together, they tumbled down the hill, Shuichi landing on top of Eiri. The snow cushioned the fall so Eiri was all right. Shuichi being Shuichi still worried. He released his feet from the confines of the snowboard. Eiri did the same with his skis. As Shuichi helped Eiri to his feet, the jerk approached.

"Oh, dear, my deepest apologies, Eiri." It was a woman. Most likely an old bedmate of his. Not like he cared to remember which. There were too many. And besides, he had Shuichi now. Someone who actually mattered.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are, lady?" Shuichi asked, furiously.

The woman flipped her black hair over her shoulder in an obnoxious manner. "I wasn't talking to you, squirt. Get lost. Needy adults are talking." Her black eyes raked over Eiri's body. Other than her interest in him, there was something wrong. Imaginary hands kept his head stagnant. He had no choice but to look her in the eye. Swirls revolved in her irises.

Suddenly a flash. Like one of the many taken of him by the press. Eiri blinked, seeing a spark of light each time he opened his eyes.

Shuichi latched onto Eiri's arm. That was when he was capable of moving his head. "If you hadn't noticed, he's mine! Nobody else's!'

The woman laughed with disdain. "Not for much longer." And then walked away.

Shuichi was worried about Eiri. Ever since the encounter with that hussy, he's been tired. So much so that he took a nap. Shuichi waited by his bedside, watching Eiri sleep. What an angel. No copy editor, fan, or slut would guess it. How Eiri looked as he slept. His face was relaxed, soft and tempting to touch. It was only Shuichi's sight to behold.

Without warning, the softness disappeared. It was replaced with wincing. Sweat formed at Eiri's brow. Straightaway, Shuichi retrieved a wet hand towel. With it, he wiped away the sweat. Eiri groaned. How could he be sick now of all times? He was in perfect health when they got there. Maybe it was something he ate. Or drank. Or stress.

Oh no. Stress. Eiri was nervous about being around his family. It made the most sense. He could've even been anxious about it before the trip. And kept his mouth shut to please Shuichi. That would mean that this was his fault.

"How could I be so selfish?" Shuichi asked, tears forming in his eyes. He buried his face in the middle of his folded arms, his shoulders heaving with sobs. He didn't want this. He didn't want Eiri to cough up blood again. But what could he do now? Nothing.

Then the sheet was pulled. Shuichi sat up straight to see that Eiri had done the same. "Eiri?" Shuichi asked. He was awake. But when those golden eyes peered down at him, a delightful shiver didn't course through his body. A cold one did. Shuichi gasped. It was as if he were in the presence of an Eiri counterfeit. One that lacked any color. With a hesitant hand, Shuichi reached out to him. Lightning fast, Eiri grasped onto that hand.

"Come with me." Eiri grumbled, dragging Shuichi behind him. What was going on? Why was Eiri acting like this? Talking how he used to?

"Eiri, you're really creeping me out." Shuichi responded, resisting against moving any further towards the door. "You need to rest. Go back to bed. I'll call a doctor to come check up on you." He was going to get his cell. But Eiri's grip held him in place. Shuichi tried again to be roughly tugged to Eiri's chest. He let out a hiss. His hand was held up in the air, his wrist the victim of a death grip. His waist was tightly bound against Eiri's body.

"Just shut up and follow me." Eiri growled. The hot breath of a predator touched his face. Not knowing what else to resort to, Shuichi obliged. He was sure that whatever place Eiri wanted to show him held the answer.

They reunited with their skis and snowboard and once again rode the lift. To the top of the mountain. Not many people were on the lift and those who were heading to the bunny slope. Meaning that there was little to no people on top of the mountain. Shuichi spared Eiri a glance. He had his sights set on the top. So focused yet so lifeless.

They got off. As soon as they did, Eiri tossed his skis to the side. Shuichi dropped his skateboard. What was happening? Why was Eiri looking at him like he was some kind of enemy? Was he really going to do what Shuichi thought? Kill him? But why? Shuichi slowly backed up a few steps. The snow crunched beneath his feet. Shuichi didn't dare take any more. Any further and Eiri looked ready to charge.

"You are selfish." Eiri said, his voice cutting through the silence like an icy wind. "Ever since I first met you, all you did was pester me. You forced yourself into my life. You gave me trouble. Gave me guilt that I didn't want. Or need. I didn't need or want you. You were just some piece of ass to me. You still are."

Tears flooded his eyes and ran down his cheeks. His heart was barely able to beat, having been inflicted by those words. The tirade came at him like ninja stars. Quick and out of nowhere. After all this time, Eiri couldn't think that. He confessed his love. He treated Shuichi with care in and out of bed. Their bed, which was in their home. A home that had memories of hugs, kisses, laughter, shouting matches, heartbreak…So many emotions were sealed there. So much history. And it all came crashing down on him, weighing him down to that spot.

One step. What was there to do? Two steps. Crying wouldn't solve anything. Three steps. Eiri was drawing near. Four steps. Shuichi gasped.

A tear rolled down Eiri's face. He was in pain. Shuichi could see it in his eyes and the way that he stalked forward. His Eiri was still there. This gave Shuichi the confidence to approach Eiri.

"Stay back!" Eiri shouted. Shuichi flinched. Quickly, Eiri produced a knife from his pocket. It pointed up to the sky, some sun reflecting off the blade. From head to toe, Eiri shook. He appeared to be struggling against the force that held his mind captive. Using his other hand, he leveled it down to his chin.

Shuichi closed the space between them. No way in hell. Eiri was not going to go through with suicide. Not on his watch. So he snatched the knife, stopping it from sinking into Eiri's neck.

Haze blinded Eiri's field of vision. Someone had control over his body, making him move and speak in such a horrid pretense. Someone was making him break his silent vow. A female voice was laughing in his head. It was the voice of that woman. 'The name is Hitomi.' Her voice sounded in his head, carrying on with her sinister mirth. 'Still don't remember me, Eiri? Not only did you bang and leave, but you went ahead and sent my boyfriend to jail. You ruined my life. Now I'm going to ruin your's.'

Red alerted him. Eiri's breath began to come out terrified and labored. Blood. Shuichi's blood. He had took hold of the knife, which was digging into his fingers. The haze dispersed. Shuichi was resolute, standing his ground despite the pain. His teeth were clenched. Regardless, a smile formed.

"Eiri," Shuichi murmured.

It was going to happen again. Eiri couldn't let it. He wasn't going to kill. Not again. He urged his fingers to uncurl. Shuichi's grip loosened and the bloodied knife fell to the ground. 'Pick up that knife and finish the job, you bastard!' Gravity was forcing him down. Inch by inch until his knees gave in. The knife was right in front of him. His hand extended. Slowly. There was no stopping it. Hitomi was overpowering him. 'That's right. Give in to the urge. Kill him. Kill Shuichi Shindou!'

What was that idiot doing just standing there? "Run!" Eiri ordered.

Shuichi lunged, seizing the knife. Provoked, Eiri leaped on top of Shuichi. This was done with more force than intended since Eiri willingly didn't want Shuichi to be in possession of the knife. That gave the demon in him more edge. It punched Shuichi in the face and slapped the knife out of his hand. Eiri tried his hardest to get off Shuichi. But the demon wouldn't let him. It clutched the handle of the knife and was about to stab Shuichi.

A yelp escaped Shuichi's lips. More blood trailed off his hand. Resentment overwhelmed Eiri. At Shuichi for staying with a pitiful man like him. And at himself for not being strong enough to stop this. Shuichi didn't deserve anymore pain.

"I told you to run, you moron!" Eiri yelled.

"I'm…not leaving you…alone to suffer." Shuichi stifled his groans as best as he could by biting his lip. His eyes squeezed shut as the knife dug deeper into his palm. The demon pulled it back, causing the blade to cut a vertical line upwards. Shuichi shouted his pain. The knife flew out of his hand. Noticing this, Shuichi moved with initiative. He threw his arms around Eiri's neck and rolled on top of him. "Please, Eiri, return to me…" Shuichi pleaded into his ear.

Eiri was drowning in the void again. No! He had to stay in control. His arms encircled Shuichi. He buried his face in Shuichi's neck. The scent of delectable shampoo pleased Eiri's nose. Mixed with the natural scent of Shuichi. A sweet smell that was more addicting than nicotine. This was all he ever needed. To be in the arms of unconditional love. That love had saved him from the brink of insanity, of suicide, or loneliness.

Shuichi's love had saved him. And it was beginning to work its magic again, gradually releasing Eiri from Hitomi's grasp.

'Damn it!' That was the last thing Hitomi voiced before disappearing entirely.

The tightened muscles in Eiri's body loosened a great deal. He was free. That bitch was gone. "Shuichi," Eiri murmured, worried. His body was inert. Eiri gently set Shuichi aside and cradled him. Blood trickled down his unconscious face. Eiri gasped. How…?

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Eiri." Hitomi said.

Eiri's head shot up to face her. "So it was you." He spotted the voodoo doll in her possession. There was a needle in the forehead. Eiri glanced at Shuichi and made the connection. She was doing this to him. His glower deepened.

"You have two choices. You can kill him or I will."

"Like hell."

There was another option. Time to put those chants to actual use. He held Shuichi close with one hand and held up the other, chanting an incantation. Concentration was hard to maintain, especially after fighting Hitomi's hold on him. That mental battle had worn him out. And he was diving right into another one. But he had promised to protect Shuichi with all of his being. He wasn't going to give up just because he was a little tired.

Shuichi needed him.

She tossed the doll aside in frustration, knowing it was useless. It worked. Then there was the matter of the knife. Damn it. How could he have forgotten? She was huffing out white air as she approached. He had to get out of there. As quick as he was able, he hefted Shuichi into his arms. His legs wobbled, and gave out on him. He fell onto his knees and then on his rear, making ascertain to have a good grip on his lover.

This couldn't be it. They couldn't die like this. Eiri didn't even get the chance to do half of the things he wanted with Shuichi. He didn't get the chance to propose, to make his promise ostensible.

"I'm sorry…" Eiri whispered into Shuichi's red ear. "For hurting you as badly as I have…for this…" Sobs escaped him. He was scared of death. But most of all, he was terrified of being separated from Shuichi. Eiri had killed before and done plenty of things that earned him a place in hell. As for Shuichi, Eiri couldn't imagine him as anything else but an angel. "I love you so much…"

"Stop right there!" It was the cops. They detained Hitomi there and Eiri was alleviated. They were saved.

One approached him. "Please help him." Eiri pleaded before falling into the void.

Shuichi awoke with a start. Eiri. Where was Eiri? He shot up and looked to see that he was in a hospital bed. Eiri occupied the bed across from his. Shuichi hurried out of bed to his lover's bedside. He stroked Eiri gentle face with a bandaged hand. Looks like they were saved. But how? From who?

"You're up!" Maiko shouted in glee. She ran over to him and embraced him, sobbing. "We didn't know what happened. Stupid big brother, you worried us so much!"

Shuichi returned her embrace. His parents approached and he decided to ask. "Who did this?"

"A woman named Hitomi." Mrs. Shindou replied. "The police found her at the scene with a bloody knife in her hands. I was scared to death when I heard. I thought she killed you both. I'm just…so glad that you're all right, baby." She joined the embrace.

It was more complicated than physical appearance. Shuichi guessed that Hitomi was the one who bewitched Eiri. Not like he was about to tell his parents that. They would think that he was crazy. All that mattered was that Hitomi was caught and that Eiri was safe.

A groan escaped Eiri's lips. He was waking up. Shuichi gasped in pure joy, seizing Eiri's hand with his. Golden eyes peeled open and faced him. Eiri sighed. "You're all right…"

"Yeah and so are you." Shuichi smiled.

"I fail to see what was the meaning behind what happened." Mr. Shindou started, abruptly. "But I'm indebted to you, Eiri-kun. You saved my son's life."

"No," Eiri objected. "He was the one who saved me. He's been saving me ever since I first met him."

Epilogue

Once it came time to leave the hospital, Eiri decided it was time to go away on vacation. To a place with no distractions and no familiar faces. Hawaii was just that place. K had even given them a ride there on his jet plane. "Be sure to come back with breathtaking lyrics, Shuichi, or else!" He shouted from the jet as they debarked, cocking his gun.

"You can count on me, Mr. K!" Shuichi shouted back, waving as the jet flew away.

They headed to their luxurious hotel room. Never mind the décor. Eiri had his mind set on getting into that king-sized bed and showing Shuichi a good time. Setting the luggage aside, Eiri took Shuichi's wrist. His hands still bore gashes that Eiri was meticulous not to touch.

"That must still hurt."

"A little, but I'm ok."

Eiri unwrapped the bandages. The wound still needed time to close. But it was well on its way to being healed. Just like Shuichi had done for him, Eiri changed his bandages.

"I love you." Shuichi whispered softly into his ear, which he nibbled afterwards. The stinging heat filled his ear and traveled down to his length. In turn, Eiri hefted Shuichi up by his buttocks and placed him onto the bed.

"You asked for it." Eiri told his laughing lover. As fast as possible, Eiri took all of their clothes off and tossed them off the bed. He sucked and nibbled at all of Shuichi's sensitive spots. His member was throbbing with need. But there was no rush. The anticipation added onto the excitement, which prolonged that fulfillment Shuichi gave him whenever they made love. Once. Twice. Three times. They could go all night if they wanted. But sleep had overcome them and lured them into a peaceful sleep.

This was how Eiri wanted to live the rest of his life and he made that clear in the morning, pulling out an engagement ring. Shuichi agreed, crying as Eiri expected he would.

With tears of happiness.

* * *

**A/N:** And this is where we reach the end of Silent Vow. YAY, I finally finished my second ShuEiri story! I know whenever I read the ending a fic, it makes me happy to know the ending. But then, I get sad afterwards knowing the story has ended. But not to worry. There's another ShuEiri story on the way! It's called Transition and I'm going to put it up as soon as it's finished so stay tuned for that!

Now I thank each reviewer (using their last review on this story):

Gohanna: Thank you for your kind words! I've gone through the Gravitation archive plenty of times and I don't know how people could write Eiri being so utterly mean. I mean, more mean than usual. I thought it'd be nice to show this change in Eiri. Besides that, I can't write a mean Eiri. It'd piss me off too much to write about a character who can't seem to change at all or is angry all the time.

Kitty in the Box : I can't write Eiri in character because I'd get too pissed at him to concentrate on writing. I'm glad you enjoyed everything.

Animecartooncomicgirl : I'm glad you loved it!

The Truth's Lie : Thanks! Your comment is adorable too! ^^

sarah83654123 : You write the most fabulous reviews! I smile every time I read them. You're such a sweetheart.

Namikaze naruko14 : Thank you very much for reviewing! Love your icon, by the way.

Angel Eyes Kiyone : I wish I wrote this story before I uploaded it onto this site. That way, nobody would have to wait that long. I can guarantee that anymore stories will be written beforehand so that I can update more reguarly. Thank you for commenting about the identity change. I loved writing that part.

Junjou-Angel : And I friggin' love you for reviewing! LOL.

chochowilliams : I can totally see Eiri stepping on Shuichi's CDs. As for Touma getting a reality check, yeah. He really does need one. Too bad there wasn't a scene like that in the anime or manga. I would've enjoyed it. Very much.

Cch123 : And I love, love you, my dear! Thank you for waiting.

Shadowfox13 : LOL, it's kinda hard for me to imagine them skiing too. But I wanted to make them do something new. A scene change, something outside of Eiri's condo.

InfinityOnTheRun : EiriOOC is the best OOC ever. Thank you for reviewing!

JessMess : Catchy name you got there. Yeah, I remember seeing Kimba on the previews on my Sailor Moon R Movie tape. It looked like another version of The Lion King. Much appreciation for your awesome reviews!

Lady Kirei : Such kindness! I could just hug you! LOL. Thank you very much for reviewing!

Nicole13-1991 : You are coolios as well, my darling! I bestow you my sincere thanks!

David boreanaz's wife247 : Thank you reviewing so faithfully!

XxScarletPhantomxX : I like your name. It reminds me of Karin and DNAngel. Anyway, I thank you very much for reviewing!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction : Epic name! I like! I am happy that you take pleasure in reading my story.

NekoKeiko : I like this Eiri better too! He's so much more bearable to write. Not to mention, human.

kumagoro182 : I know! There are too many stories in this Gravitation archive that harbor an overly sadistic Eiri that doesn't change. I believe the point of any story is to make the character progress through change yet still maintain some of the same attributes.

Frikey : Eiri being nice makes everyone happy, especially Shuichi, and Shu deserves all the happiness in the world.

yuki and shuichi forever : It makes me happy that you are enjoying my story. Much thanks to you, hun! ^^

CloudedMirror : Writing Eiri as a loving soul makes me sane. Writing Eiri being an asshole on the other hand, is too draining. Hmm, I should've made Eiri have a therapist too. He sure as hell needs it.

Purishirakun : IT'S ROY MUSTANG! He so sexy! Would you happen to be a RoyEd fan too, by any chance?

ren-san : I'm so happy that I could be your first. LOL, that sounds SO wrong.

Wildfire2 : Thank you for those tips. You rock!

cain aidan : Seeing exclaimation points in a review always makes me happy. Thank you for reading!

hells door woman : A thousand hearts of love! That's so much! LOL, love the statement and the review!

high off of strawberry pocky12 : A pocky lover, huh? I tried strawberry pocky and it was so good! Yes, I did use Gisela from KKM. I thought it better to do that than make an extra nurse for some reason. An iota of a x-over, if you will. I'm glad you love my story.

RitsukaLovelessBelovedSoubi : As you can see, I wasn't aiming for anything tragic. There's already too much of that here to bear. I take joy in writing drama and love stories that end happily. So don't worry! I'm not a writer of tragedies. Thank you for your review, dear!

Mysterious Melody : I was planning on making this story ten chapters, but decided against it because I'm already up to my neck in stories as it is. I hope this length pleases you just as well.

booklover47892 : I love books too. They're awesome. Thank you for your encouragement.

ahpotterlvr : Thank you for reviewing! I'd love to get another one from you, letting me know how you liked my story.

KyoHana : Thank you very much for your encouraging review!

faii-chan : I hope you liked the direction my story took. Thanks for your review!

secret hidden within me : Thank you very much for reviewing, my dear!

Zakuro Haruno : You're another name I see a lot. You review a lot on Marshmellow Bites! Thank you for your loyal reviews!

kamesita : Domo arigatou!

Yaoigirl-nanoda : Ah, another reoccuring name! YAY! I'm glad I have a wonderful person such as you as my fan. You're so nice and sweet!

Crystal Abyss : Thank you very much! I try my best! ^^

Heart of a Music Box : Yeah, Shu is melodramatic. But that's why I love him so much!

Kitsune Demon Girl : Thank you! Shu and Eiri really are a great couple. Opposites attract, after all. ^^

Suezanne : I'm glad I could accomodate to your love for this lovely couple.

PurpleCranberi : I'm glad you thought it was cute! Thanks for reviewing!

vixen-of-the-roses : I am a lover of sweet and fluffy things. No story is good without them. Thank you for reviewing!

coffee-house-girl : Thank you!

Kin Inu : I'm glad you enjoyed it. Shuichi is selfless whenever it comes to his Eiri. I mean, he got raped for Eiri for crying out loud! Who can't love a guy like that is beyond me.

Krlowa Beryl : Thanks for pointing out that that was her last name. Anime throws me off sometimes like that because they say the last name first.

The Inamorata : Thank you very much! I don't think self-advertising is bad. I think I checked out your stories and reviewed already, but I'll have to check on that.

I also thank those who have favorited and alerted this story! You all rock! Because what's a story without a reader and I got myself a whole bunch of you reading this.

Much thanks and take care of yourselves!

~Metsuki of Passhon


End file.
